La Ingeniosa Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown
by nosoyNeoCervantes
Summary: AU. En algún lugar de Uminari, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No tengo nada que ver con Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, ni con Cervantes, ni con nada, no intento que esta historia se vea como original por que tendria que ser el idiota mas idiota del mundo para decir que esta historia es mia.

**Nota Aparte: **Soy de la firme conviccion que Cervantes es un Otaku y el Quijote es la Konata Izumi de su epoca, o sea, el tipo referencia novelas todo el libro, hace cosplay y mas encima se mete en un juego de rol.

**

* * *

**

**LA INGENIOSA ENFORCER FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN**

**Capitulo 1: Que tra****ta de la condición y ejercicio de la famosa Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown**

En un lugar de Uminari, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, no hace mucho vivía una chica de libros en el estante, uniforme de estudiante de porte alto y encantador. Una cuna más rica que pobre y finos adornos que ocupaban las tres cuartas partes de su habitación. El resto de ella era un pasillo oscuro que llevaba de la cama a un pasillo honrado con la alfombra más fina que encontraron en el mercado de los domingos.

Vivía en su casa con su madre Lindy Harlaown que pasaba de los cuarenta, su hermano Chrono que pasaba de los veinte y la novia de este, Amy, que trataba a las computadoras como trataba a los pasteles.

Circundaba la edad de nuestra Enforcer los diecisiete años, su cuerpo agraciado con las curvas de la adolescencia, rubia y sus ojos color vino. Decían que su sobrenombre iba entre Testarossa o Fate-chan, esto es algo que muchos dicen de maneras diferentes, pero por un acuerdo solo con Fate nos basta, además, no importa mucho para nuestra historia, mientras sepamos que esta es la verdad de Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

Es necesario saber, que esta sobredicha chica, los ratos que estaba ociosa, que eran los mas del año, de dedicaba a ver series de anime y jugar videojuegos relacionados con la magia, con tanta afición y gusto, que abandono casi a totalidad los estudios y llego a tanto su desatino, que faltaba a clases para conseguir tiempo y poder ir a comprar mas y mas artículos hasta que no quedo ninguno que no tuviese; y de todos, ninguno le pareció más sublime que las primeras series de vio, por que cuando escuchaba "¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!" o sentía una "Presencia Maligna" perdía completamente el juicio, y pasaba muchas noches en vela intentando ubicar al enemigo por métodos poco ortodoxos, preocupándose de que ningún superfluo pensamiento interrumpiera su dedicación.

Tuvo mucha competencia con una de sus amigas, Hayate Yagami, con la quien no podía llegar a un acuerdo de quien había sido mejor mago: Si Harry Potter o Sakura Kinomoto, que con estilos muy diferentes ambos eran buenos. Suzuka, amiga de ambas y adicta a los libros decía que el mejor mago era Merlín, mano derecha del rey Arturo y valiente hasta el final.

En resolución, la chica se enfrasco tanto en su obsesión, que se le pasaban las noches de claro en claro, y los días de turbio en turbio y así, de poco dormir y mucha internet, se le acabo secando el cerebro, de manera que vino a perder el juicio. Llenándosele de todo aquello que veía en televisión o en libros, así de encantamientos, como de organizaciones, batallas, desafíos, heridas, dimensiones, amores, tormentas y disparates humanamente imposibles; metiéndosele tan profundo en la cabeza que no creía que hubiera más realidad que esa.

Y en efecto, rematado ya su juicio, vino a tener el pensamiento más loco en el mundo y es que le pareció convenible y necesario, así como para el aumento de su honra como de la seguridad pública, el convertirse en Enforcer, e irse por todo el mundo con su dispositivo inteligente y su familiar, a buscar a los malos y realizar todo eso que los magos hacían. Salvando a los inocentes y poniéndose en situaciones de peligro que finalmente traerían la paz al mundo real y al mágico. Se imagino a sí misma con su brazo atrapando criminales y viendo la cara sonriente de los niños, que sin dudar, decidió poner en efecto lo que deseaba.

Y lo primero que hizo fue limpiar la cochera de su casa y sacar antiguas herramientas llenas de moho. Limpiándolas y uniéndolas lo mejor que pudo, creo su preciado dispositivo inteligente que de inteligente no tenía nada y de inconveniente tenía mucho, suplió esta falta creando una especie de accesorio que sostuviera el palo de escoba a su espalda y dejara la parte afilada del hacha de cartón apuntando hacia afuera.

Por supuesto que para probar si era fuerte y podía soportar un Starlight Breaker, tomo el arma y le dio dos golpes, logrando con el primero destruir lo que le había costado una semana y no dejo de parecerle mal esta falencia, por lo que para guarecerse de este peligro, la armo de nuevo, esta vez con barras de hierro robadas de la protección de la vecina, afilando y soldando lo que sería su nueva hacha en la casa de un amigo. Finalmente, tapo lo visible con plástico amarillo otorgándole inmediatamente después el nombre de "Bardiche".

Satisfecha con su fortaleza, no quiso probar el arma de nuevo para evitar problemas y la ajusto al accesorio que la llevaría a su espalda.

Salió luego a buscar a su familiar y encontró en la calle a un perro hambriento, sucio y con tiña, que le pareció el familiar más imponente que alguien podría encontrar. Cuatro días, entre curaciones y comidas, se demoro en buscar un nombre para el perrucho. Porque no encontraba razón, para que el familiar de una Enforcer tan justa no tuviera nombre y pensaba que una vez que salvara al mundo, tanto ella como su familiar cambiaran el nombre a uno de gloria, dado por sus enemigos al verla descender desde los cielos.

Fue así como el perro quedo con el nombre de "Arf", nombre que a su parecer era un fiel representante de la niña normal que fue antes de entrar a las aventuras de la magia.

Y ya poniéndole un nombre a su familiar, decidió ponerle nombre a la organización para la cual trabajaba, y este pensamiento duro ocho días, y al cabo la vino a llamar TSAB, usando el tiempo y el espacio y la administración burocrática.

Lista su Arma, puesto el nombre a su familiar y confirmando a quien rendía sus cuentas, se dio a entender que no le faltaba otra cosa sino alguien de quién enamorarse, porque no había historia mágica sin un amor que otorgara el drama y pensó para sí "Si yo, en medio de mis innumerables misiones, me voy a un planeta lejano ¿no sería más conveniente, tener a alguien que esperara mi regreso, alguien por quien luchar y proteger este cielo azulado?"

¡Oh, como se holgó nuestra ingeniosa Enforcer cuando completado este discurso encontró a quien sería la causa de sus suspiros! Y fue, según me dijo un informante, que cerca de su hogar habitaba su mejor amiga, hija de pastelero, de la cual siempre había estado enamorada, pero que ella no sabía porque la valerosa Enforcer era muy cobarde para declararse. Llamada Nanoha Takamachi, conocida como Demonio Blanco por algún misterio no resuelto en este relato, pero cuyo nombre, según decía Fate Testarossa Harlaown, era armonioso y extraordinario, manjar de palabras significativas como todo lo que anteriormente había nombrado.

* * *

No puedo creer que mi primer Fic en toda la historia de mi vida sea algo como esto...  
Bueno, NO voy a hacer TODO el libro del quijote, solo los capitulos mas importantes y obviamente adaptados al hecho de que Fate no vive en la misma epoca y que de seguro se la llevan a la carcel si hace demasiadas estupideces.

Por favor, dejen reviews y diganme que les parece, no me enojare, es solo que necesito apoyo moral porque este va a ser un largo y agotador trabajo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, ni el Quijote, me perteneces, en realidad, nada me pertenece en esta historia ¿por que carajos sigo escribiendo?

**Nota Aparte:** Inicialmente esta historia se iba a hacer con Nanoha, pero resulta que el titulo simplemente sonaba mucho mejor con Fate Testarossa Harlaown

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Que trata de la primera salida que de su casa hizo la ingeniosa Enforcer**

Hecho todo lo anterior, no quería esperar más para poner en efecto su pensamiento, apurándola la falta que ella creía que hacía en el mundo su tardanza, debido a todos los agravios que pensaba deshacer, tuertos que enderezar, sinrazones que emendar, abusos que mejorar y deudas que satisfacer.

Y así, sin avisarle a persona alguna de su intención, y sin que nadie le viese, una mañana, antes del día, que era uno de los calurosos del mes de Julio, se armó de Bardiche, llamó a Arf, se puso su capa blanca hecha de las sábanas de su cama, pelo en coletas y, por la puerta de atrás, salió a la calle con grandísimo contento y alborozo de ver con cuanta facilidad había dado principio a su buen deseo. Mas, apenas se vió afuera, le asaltó un pensamiento terrible y que por poco le hace dejar la comenzada empresa; y fue que le vino a la memoria que no había tomado el examen de Enforcer y que, conforme a la ley de la TSAB, no podía ni debía tomar armas como uno; y, como se encontraba ahora, sería un soldado raso cualquiera, sin licencia ni rango, hasta que por su esfuerzo se los ganase. Estos pensamientos le hicieron titubear en su propósito; mas, pudiendo más la locura que razón alguna, propuso conseguir su licencia del primero que se topase, así como muchos otros lo hicieron, según ella había leído en los mangas que poseía.

En cuanto a lo del examen, decidió que siendo tan buena era un detalle poco digno; y con esto se quietó y prosiguió su camino, sin llevar otro que aquel que su familiar olía, creyendo que en aquello consistía la fuerza de las aventuras.

Yendo, pues, nuestra flamante casi Enforcer, iba hablando consigo misma y diciendo:

-¿Quién duda que en los venideros tiempos, cuando salga a la luz la verdadera historia de mis famosos hechos, que el sabio que los escriba ponga, cuando llegue a contar esta mi primera salida de mañana, de esta manera?:

"Apenas habían salido los dos soles de MId-Childa, apenas cantaban los dragones al compás de la aurora de la mañana y apenas se partía el horizonte por las nubes, la famosa Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, dejando su cama, partió con su fiel familiar Arf y comenzó a caminar por la provincia del Milenio de Plata."

Y era verdad en su extraño pensamiento, que todas esas cosas estaban relacionadas. Y añadió diciendo:

-Dichosa la edad y dichoso el siglo en que saldrán a la luz las famosas hazañas mías, dignas de escribirse en mangas, adaptarse a películas y grabarse en DVD para el futuro ¡Oh tú, sabio productor, quienquiera que seas, a quién vaya a tocarle grabar la película de esta peregrina historia, te ruego que no te olvides de mi buen Arf, compañera eterna en todos mis caminos y carreras!

Luego terminaba diciendo, como si de verdad Nanoha la estuviera escuchando:

-¡Oh princesa Nanoha, señora de este cautivo corazón! Mucho dolor me habría causado el despedirme y sé que de seguro me reprocharas el no haberme aparecido ante tu hermosura. Pero te pido, por favor, que no te consigas a ningún bastardo por novio en mi ausencia, que este corazón luchara y pasara penumbras por tu amor.

Con estos iba ensartando otros disparates, todos al modo que la internet le había enseñado, esforzando como podía su lenguaje. Con esto, caminaba tan despacio, y el sol quemaba con tanto ardor, que era bastante para derretirle los sesos, si algunos tuviera.

Casi todo el día camino sin acontecerle cosa que de contar fuese, lo cual la desesperaba, porque deseaba encontrarse lo más rápido posible a algún criminal con quien probar su fuerza de rayo.

Vecinas cotillas dijeron que una aventura le había aparecido a la Enforcer, pero lo que pude averiguar por medio de la policía es que ella anduvo todo aquel día y, al anochecer, se encontró con su familiar y si misma muertas de hambre; y que, mirando a todas partes por si descubría algún instituto de magia o alguna puerta interdimensional por donde pudiera resguardarse y remediar su mucha hambre y necesidad, vió, no lejos del camino por donde iba, un bar, que para ella fue como un oasis, que al parecer la esperaba. Dándose prisa, llegó a ella al tiempo que anochecía.

Estaban por casualidad a la puerta dos mujeres de estas que llaman prostitutas, las cuales habían quedado en Uminari por culpa de algunos empresarios que decidieron junto a ellas descansar; y, como a nuestra aventurera, todo cuanto pensaba, veía o imaginaba le parecía hecho sacado de un mundo de magia, luego que vio el bar, se le presento como una base de emergencia, con equipamiento y personal experto, sin faltarle sus formalidades y todo eso que las bases militares pintan. Iba llegando al bar, quiero decir a la base de la TSAB, y ralentizó el paso esperando que algún oficial saliera a recibirla. Pero, como vió que se tardaban y que Arf andaba con prisa, llegó a la puerta de la base y vió a las dos distraídas mujeres que ahí estaban, que a ella le parecieron dos inteligentes bibliotecarias de alguna biblioteca infinita o dos graciosas gemelas que debían ser familiares de algún alto rango.

En esto, sucedió también la coincidencia de que el guardia del bar echaba a patadas a los borrachos de todos los días, pasando justo al lado de la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown y saludándola correctamente antes de entrar a la base de nuevo. Se le hizo entonces a ella que acababan de salir a recibirla y que el oficial había entrado a anunciar su visita, que con una sonrisa se acercó a las damas, las cuales, como vieron a la chica armada con un hacha y vestida de semejante manera, llenas de miedo, se iban a entrar al bar; pero Fate, haciendo honor a su rango de Enforcer todavía no adquirido, saludó militarmente llevando su recta mano a la cabeza, y con su gentil rostro y voz reposada, les dijo:

-No huyan señoras porque no busco conflicto, pues el juramento de Enforcer que profeso nunca me llevaría a cometer daño sin razón, protejo la sonrisa de los niños con justicia, al igual que ustedes protegen los conocimientos de la Biblioteca Infinita.

Miraban las chicas buscando las cámaras para lo que seguro era una broma para la televisión; mas, al ver los ojos serios de nuestra Enforcer, y oírse llamar de una manera que estaba tan fuera de su profesión, no pudieron contener la risa, y fué de esta manera que Fate Testarossa Harlaown vino a avergonzarse y con un ligero rubor decirles:

-Bien parece que no están acostumbradas a ver a una chica tan joven como yo desempeñarse en misiones tan peligrosas, pero déjenme decirles que con un rango SSS me han llegado a llamar una de las tres Ases de la TSAB.

El lenguaje, no entendido por las personas normales y la facha de nuestra Enforcer acrecentaba en las gemelas la risa y en ella el sonrojo; que al poco tiempo después, curioso por el alboroto salió el dueño, el cual, siendo medianamente viejo y muy pacifico, al ver esa figura tan disfrazada, armada con un hacha que le pesaba bastante, no rompió a reír como las bibliotecarias hace un momento. Mas, en efecto, temiendo que a la joven se le rompiera la espalda o se le muriera el perro, determinó hablarle de la manera más amable posible y así le dijo:

-Si de tanto caminar estas cansada, aquí puedo ofrecerte algún lecho, no esperes nada grandioso porque en este lugar no sobran las camas, aunque si quieres algo de beber de eso hay en abundancia.

Viendo la Enforcer la humildad de hombre, que para ella algún general importante, le respondió:

-Para mí, General Graham, cualquier cosa basta, porque yo, la única que ha aceptado esta misión, por el antiguo contrato que ordenó que liberara mi poder, el viento esta en los cielos y las estrellas en el firmamento y un corazón decidido late en mi pecho.

Le pareció al hombre que el hecho de haber sido otorgado de un rango y un nombre que no le correspondían se debía simplemente a la locura de la chica, ya que él no era ni honrado como general y la verdad es que llamaba Pedro, aun así respondió:

-Según eso… emm… te da lo mismo si te ofrezco una cama en la que no puedes dormir ni en un año lo que necesitas en una noche…ya, como sea.

Y, diciendo esto, fue y tomó a Bardiche retirándoselo de la espalda a la agotada Enforcer, la cual sintió como sus músculos se relajaban y su estómago rugía como alguien que no había probado bocado en todo el día.

Le dijo luego al General que tuviera cuidado con su familiar, porque era el mejor que podía existir en el mundo. Lo miró el dueño, y no le pareció tan bueno con Fate Testarossa Harlaown decía, ni aún la mitad; y, dejando que el perro descansara en la entrada, se volvió para ver que era lo que su invitada estaba haciendo, y esta se encontraba siendo desvestida por las bibliotecarias que aunque le habían retirado la capa y el abrigo, no tenían la más mínima idea de cómo retirar uno de los guantes que estaba hecho de cartón y amarrado al brazo de la Enforcer con alambres, tan fuertemente, que era necesario cortarlos para poder salvar la mano izquierda de la chica, cosa a la que se negó rotundamente, y así, se quedó toda la noche con su guante de cartón puesto.

Para ella que estaba inmersa en su locura, las fulanas que la desvestían, no estaban más que atendiéndola como la importante persona que era, así que les dijo con mucho donaire:

-Nunca fue una Enforcer mejor atendida como lo fue Fate Testarossa Harlaown en esta base de emergencia, expertas en la medicina mágica curaban sus heridas y un amable oficial ayudo a su familiar, o Arf, que este es su nombre, y déjenme decirles que será la última vez que me convierta en una molestia para ustedes, por que pronto el poder que poseo lo usare según sus indicaciones y de toda la TSAB.

Las mozas, que por razones lógicas no estaban acostumbradas a oír semejantes barbaridades, no respondían palabra; solo le preguntaban si quería algo para comer

-Cualquier cosa comería yo -respondió la Enforcer- porque ahora que me doy cuenta me haría mucho al caso.

A dicha, resultó ser viernes, así que para entretener a todos los clientes que el bar solía tener, solo podían ofrecerle maní. Le preguntaron si no le importaría a lo que la chica respondió:

-Mientras no hayan sido comprados a un extraño forastero a cambio de una vaca no tendré problemas en comerlos, porque saben que no me gustaría que dentro de mí naciera de cien metros una planta.

Le pusieron entonces una mesa en la parte de atrás del bar, le sirvieron una bandeja llena de maní y para beber el trago especialidad de la casa. Pero era materia de gran risa verle comer, ya que con su gran guante hecho de cartón no podía tomar nada sin que se le cayera y nada llegaba a su boca a menos que alguien le ayudara a ponerlo donde debía.

Estando en esto, llegó a al bar un cantante de esos que les pagan por un trabajo mal realizado; y, así como llegó, se puso a cantar a todo pulmón, con lo cual acabó de convencer a la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown que estaba en una base de la TSAB, que le servían con música, que las gemelas eran bibliotecarias y que el dueño general, y con esto, daba por bien empleada su determinación y salida. Mas lo que más le fatigaba era no ser reconocida legalmente como Enforcer, por que le parecía que no se podía poner legítimamente en aventura alguna sin recibir la licencia correspondiente.

* * *

Querido Dios, dame la fuerza para poder terminar este fic y no morir en el intento de re-escribir el quijote

Atte. Neo Cervantes


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ni el Quijote, aunque todos sabemos que el quijote seria mucho mas conocido de ser protagonizado por alguien como Fate.

**Nota Aparte: **Acabo de darme que cuenta que al quijote lo apedrean o lo golpean en casi todos los capitulos, lo cual significa...

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Donde se cuenta la graciosa manera que tuvo Fate Testarossa Harlaown de conseguirse su licencia de Enforcer**

Y así, fatigada de este pensamiento, tragó su bebida y limitada cena; la cual una vez terminada, llamó al general y, encerrándose con él en un cuarto del bar, se puso en posición firme ante él, diciéndole:

-No me iré jamás de donde estoy, honrado general, hasta que usted con su rango me otorgue la licencia que pedirle quiero, el cual será un beneficio para usted y para todo el género humano.

El dueño, que vio a la chica a su frente con semejantes razones, estaba entre confuso y asustado mirándola, principalmente porque con las palabras que ella decía daban a entender que no se iba a ir pronto, porfiaba para que la Enforcer siguiera su camino y esta jamás quiso, hasta que el general le dijo que le otorgaría lo que quisiera.

-No esperaba yo menos de la gran magnificencia vuestra, General Graham –respondió la Enforcer-; y así, le digo que la licencia que le he pedido, y que por voluntad propia me ha otorgado, es que mañana, me habéis de otorgar el titulo de Enforcer, y esta noche, en el área de mecánica de esta base, he de preparar a mi Bardiche; y mañana, como tengo dicho, se cumplirá lo que tanto deseo, para poder, como se debe, ir por todos los planetas de la galaxia buscando aventuras, en pro de los desvalidos, como está a cargo de la TSAB y de los Enforcers, como yo soy, cuyo deseo a semejantes hazañas es inclinado.

El dueño, que, como está dicho, era un poco viejo y ya tenía la idea de que la chica estaba un poco falta de juicio, acabó por confirmarlo después de oír semejantes razones, y, por tener qué reír aquella noche, determinó de seguirle el humor; y así, le dijo que andaba muy acertada en lo que deseaba y pedía, y que tal propósito era propio y natural de los Enforcers tan principales como ella parecía y como su valerosa presencia mostraba y que él, en sí mismo, en los años de su juventud, se había dado a aquel honroso ejercicio, andando por diversas partes de la galaxia en el crucero de batalla Asura buscando sus aventuras, sin dejar de visitar Mid-Childa y un montón de planetas no administrados, donde había ejercitado la ligereza de su desplante y la habilidad de sus manos, requiriendo muchos amores, revigorizando muchas viudas, deshaciendo algunas doncellas y engañando a algunos pupilos y, finalmente, dándose a conocer por cuantas audiencias y tribunales había en la galaxia; y que, a lo último, se había asentado en aquella base , donde vivía con sus subordinados y sus familiares, recogiendo a todos los Enforcers, de cualquier calidad y rango que fuesen, solo por la mucha afición que les tenia, y que partiesen con él de sus haberes, en pago de la justicia.

Le dijo también que en la base no estaba disponible un área de mecánica en donde pudiera preparar a su arma, porque alguien muy malo la derribó con un martillo gigante; pero que, en caso de necesidad, sabía que bastaba con que un especialista le echara una ojeada, y que bastaba con que se las dejara al mecánico que atendía en la barra; que a la mañana, siendo Dios servido, se harían las ceremonias necesarias, de manera que quedara ella con su licencia de Enforcer, y tan Enforcer como no pudiese haber nadie en el mundo.

Le preguntó también si traía dinero, respondió Fate Testarossa Harlaown que no traía ni un mísero crédito interplanetario, porque ella nunca había visto que los magos anduvieran con dinero alguno. A esto le dijo el dueño que se engañaba; que, puesto caso que no se mostraba ni en los comerciales, puesto haberle parecido a los productores que no era necesario mostrar una cosa tan clara y tan necesaria de traerse como era dinero y ropa limpia, no por eso se había de creer que no los trajeran; y así, tuviese por cierto y atestado, que incluso los que no eran magos, como Goku, llevaban bien llena la billetera, por lo que pudiera sucederles; y que así mismo llevaban ropa y un botiquín pequeño lleno de medicina para curar las heridas que recibían, porque no todas las veces en los planetas desiertos donde combatían y salían heridos había alguien que los curase, a menos que tuvieran a un sabio por amigo, que viniera en alguna nube voladora junto con el agua bendita, que al ser tomada quedaban recuperados al punto, como si nada malo les hubiera ocurrido. Mas que, en caso de que no hubiese sabio, los Enforcer viajaban con ayudantes bien provistos de dinero y de otras cosas necesarias, como eran vendas y medicinas; y, cuando sucedía que los aventureros no tenían compañeros, que eran pocas y raras veces, ellos mismos lo llevaban todo en mochilas muy sutiles, que casi no se veían, con ayuda de sus familiares.

Le prometió la Enforcer hacer lo que se le aconsejaba con toda puntualidad; y así, se dio orden de que entregara el arma a Shari que se encontraba en la barra; y, obediente como toda una militar, fue la Enforcer a entregársela a la mecánica, quien la dejó en el estante de las botellas con la excusa de que estaba siendo actualizada.

Le contó el dueño a todos cuantos estaban en el bar de la locura de su huésped, del dispositivo inteligente y de la supuesta conmemoración de Enforcer que le esperaba. Se admiraron todos de este extraño género de locura, la fueron a mirar desde lejos, y vieron que, sentada en la barra con un vaso de Coca-cola, miraba a intervalos iguales su arma, sin quitarle por un buen rato los ojos de encima.

Se le antojó a uno de los borrachos ir y sacar Vodka sin permiso, por lo que fue necesario quitar a Bardiche del camino, y al verle la Enforcer con todo enojo le dijo:

-¡Oh tu, quienquiera que seas, atrevido soldado, que llegas a tocar el dispositivo de la As de Ases!, mira lo que haces y no le toques, si no quieres que castigue yo misma tu atrevimiento.

No se preocupó el borracho de estas advertencias, por lo que tomando a Bardiche, lo arrojó sobre la barra a cierta distancia. Lo cual visto por la Enforcer, alzo los ojos al cielo y, puesto el pensamiento en Nanoha, dijo:

-Perdóname, Nanoha, por lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer con este primer problema que asalta a tu siempre defensora, no me desfallezca yo aquí si haber conocido tu favor y amparo.

Y, diciendo estas y otras semejantes ideas, tomando el arma, la alzo con las dos manos y dio con ella un tremendo golpe al borracho en la cabeza, que lo mandó al suelo, tan maltrecho que, de haberle dado otro, no habría habido necesidad de curar la resaca. Hecho esto, volvió a poner a Bardiche donde estaba y se sentó en la barra mientras Shari la miraba con asombro absoluto. Luego de un rato, sin estar al tanto de lo que había pasado, llego otro alcohólico con intenciones parecidas; y, antes de que pudiera hacerle algo al arma, saltó la Enforcer encima de la barra, tomando a Bardiche y gritando "¡Scythe Slash!" le dio al segundo hombre un golpe más fuerte que el anterior. Al ruido acudió toda la gente del bar, y con ellos, el dueño. Viendo esto Fate Testarossa Harlaown, acomodó a Bardiche y dijo:

-¡Oh mi amada Nanoha, dueña de este debilitado corazón mío! Ahora es tiempo que tus ojos de cielo volteen a ver a esta Enforcer, que tamaña aventura está teniendo.

Con esto recobró, a su parecer, tanto ánimo, que si le pusieran al frente a todos los borrachos del mundo, los vencería sin poner un pie atrás.

Los compañeros de los heridos, al verlos como estaban, comenzaron a tirar botellas y vasos a la ingeniosa Enforcer, que se defendía como podía, puesto que no tenía la más mínima intención de desamparar el área de mecánica. El dueño les decía que la dejasen, pues como él les había dicho que era loca, y que por loca se las arreglaría, así que tuviera que golpearlos a todos. También la Enforcer se daba sus aires de grandeza, llamándolos a todos traidores, que en aquella base no había honor ni respeto por las reglas, que los regaño como se regañaba a los subordinados:

-Ustedes, soldados, si es que así se pueden llamar, venid y enfrentadme con palos y piedras, que yo misma usaría mi licencia de Enforcer para meterlos mil años a la cárcel en un planeta remoto no administrado por la TSAB.

Tan seriamente dijo lo anterior, que infundió el miedo en todos los que la molestaban; y, gracias a sus palabras y a persuasiones del dueño, le dejaron de tirar objetos, y ella dejó que retiraran a los heridos, con lo que volvió a dejar a Bardiche en el estante y a su trasero en la barra como todo estaba en un principio.

No le pareció bien al General Graham todo lo que su invitada había hecho, y determinó entregarle la maldita licencia lo más rápido posible, antes de que otra desgracia sucediese. Y así, acercándose a ella, se disculpó por la insolencia de esa gente indecente con la que había tratado; que tranquila se quedara, puesto que serian castigados apropiadamente. Le recordó que como esta no era la base principal, no tenían auditorio alguno para entregarle la licencia, pero que no era necesario, puesto que lo único que bastaba era un par de firmas y el juramento del interesado, cosa que en la oficina se podía hacer, y ya que su arma estaba completamente mejorada con los sistemas Belka, no había más tiempo que perder.

Todo se lo creyó la valiente Fate Testarossa Harlaown, quien respondió al instante que estaba pronta para obedecerle, y que concluyese con la mayor brevedad posible; porque si volvía a ver semejante falta de respeto, no dudaría ni tres segundos en meter a todos los de la base a la cárcel, excepto aquellos que él le mandase, a quienes por su respeto dejaría.

Advertido de todo esto el dueño, trajo luego un libro donde apuntaba las entradas y salidas de los licores, así con su pluma favorita, y acompañado con las dos ya dichas bibliotecarias, llamó a Fate Testarossa Harlaown y la mandó a ponerse en posición firme; y, leyendo en su manual, inventando un juramento de honor, firmó con la pluma en un lugar al azar, llamando a la Enforcer para que luego firmara justo debajo de la suya.

Hecho esto, mandó a una de las damas a buscar a Bardiche, y a la otra le entregó una billetera de cuero con una hoja de papel; que decía que Fate Testarossa Harlaown era una Enforcer con todas las de la ley.

Vino la primera y le entregó el arma, con mucha desenvoltura y discreción, porque no fue poco el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para no reventar de la risa. Entonces la segunda, casi en las mismas condiciones, le entregó la billetera con la sobredicha licencia.

Hechas, pues, de galope y aprisa las hasta allí nunca vistas ceremonias, no vio la hora la recién formada oficialmente Enforcer de verse con su familiar y estar lista para salir a buscar aventuras; y, esta vez poniéndole la correa a Arf, abrazando al general, le dijo cosas tan extrañas, agradeciéndole el haberle otorgado la licencia, que no es posible acertar a referirlas. El dueño, con tal de verle fuera de su bar, con breves palabras respondió las suyas, para luego dejarle ir a la mejor hora.

* * *

Cuando voy en el transporte publico, leyendo el quijote, la gente cree que soy Intelectual... me pregunto que pasaria si conocieran mis verdaderas intenciones xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Lo bueno del Disclaimer, es que como nada me pertenece, no pueden culparme de nada de lo que ocurra en esta historia, por lo que lo van a leer a continuacion no es culpa mia. Problem? xD

**Nota Aparte: **Desde el capitulo 2 que no puedo dejar de decir "OH SABIO PRODUCTOR!"

* * *

**Capitulo 4: De lo que sucedió a nuestra Enforcer cuando salió (****del bar)**** de la base de la TSAB.**

De mañana sería cuando la ingeniosa Enforcer salió del bar, tan contenta, tan gallarda, tan alborozada de verse con su licencia, que el gozo le salía por los poros. Mas, viniéndole a la memoria los consejos del general acerca de las prevenciones tan necesarias que había de llevar consigo, especialmente la de los dineros y la ropa limpia, determinó volver a su casa y abastecerse de todo, y de un ayudante, haciendo cuenta de recibir a un vecino suyo, inteligente pero demacrado, que tenía todo lo necesario para ser un buen mago de apoyo. Con este pensamiento guió a Arf hasta su vecindario, la cual, casi conociendo el camino de vuelta, con tanta gana comenzó a caminar, que parecía que no ponía los pies en el suelo.

No había andado mucho, cuando le pareció que de la oscuridad de un callejón, salían unas voces delicadas, como de una persona que se quejaba; y apenas la hubo oído, que dijo:

-Gracias doy al cielo por la oportunidad que me da de cumplir tan rápidamente en lo que consiste a mi profesión. Estas voces, sin duda, deben pertenecer a un desdichado que necesita mi ayuda.

Y, tomando la correa, se encamino junto con Arf a donde le parecía que las voces salían. Y, a pocos pasos que entró por el callejón, vio platos rotos en el piso, y sobre ellos un lloroso muchacho, de no más de doce años de edad, que era el que las voces daba, no sin causa, porque eran que le estaban dando una paliza a mano limpia, uno que parecía ser su jefe, que con cada golpe decía una reprimenda o un consejo. Por que decía:

-Más callado y más atento.

Y el muchacho respondía:

-No lo haré otra vez señor, por el amor de Dios, que no lo haré otra vez; le prometo tener más cuidado con los platos.

Y, viendo Fate Testarossa Harlaown lo que pasaba, con voz autoritaria dijo:

-Descortés hombre, mal me parece que golpee a quien no puede defenderse; venga y enfréntese contra mí, que yo le mostraré lo cobarde que está siendo.

El hombre, que vio la cara de furia de aquella chica que llevaba un hacha en la mano, creyó que no dudaría en matarlo de ser necesario, y con buenas palabras respondió:

-Señorita, este niño al que estoy castigando es mi empleado, trabaja en este restaurante conmigo lavando platos, pero él es tan descuidado, que cada día me rompe uno, y porque castigo su descuido, dice que lo hago miserable, por no pagarle el salario que le debo, pero juro por mi alma que miente.

-¿"Miente", delante de mí? –dijo la Enforcer-. Juro que si no le pagas y dejas de castigar ahora, vas a llegar por partes a la cárcel.

El hombre bajó la cabeza y, sin responder palabra, levantó al muchacho, al cual le preguntó Fate Testarossa Harlaown cuanto le debía su jefe. Respondió el niño que le debían nueve meses. Por lo que la Enforcer amenazó al tipo al mando que los desembolsase al instante, si no quería morir por ello. Respondió el jefe que no era tanto lo que le debía, que debía descontar la comida y el alojamiento que le ofrecía junto con el trabajo.

-Todos esos descuentos quedan pagados por los golpes que le has dado injustamente; que por cada plato que rompió tú casi le rompes un hueso.

-Como usted diga señorita, pero resulta que justo aquí no tengo el dinero: deje que Erio venga conmigo, que en mi casa están todas las ganancias y podré pagarle cada Yen que le debo.

-¿Irme yo con él? –dijo Erio- no señor, ni pensarlo; si me quedo solo con él me va a dejar como jalea.

-No lo va a hacer -replicó nuestra protagonista- basta que lo deje registrado en la base de datos de la TSAB, así ellos lo vigilaran desde algún crucero dimensional con el que se cercioraran de que cumpla.

-Mire, no sé de que está hablando, pero este hombre es un abusivo.

-Importa poco eso -respondió la Enforcer- si es que llega a tener un poco de cuidado por su libertad, hará justo como le he dicho.

-Creo que no me está entendiendo –dijo Erio- cuando le digo que a este tipo no le importa nada, es porque de verdad no le importa nada.

-No digas eso Erio –habló el hombre- por favor ven conmigo, que a mi si me importa la libertad y no quiero tener a nadie que sea como esta jovencita detrás de mi trasero.

-¿No te lo dije Erio? –dijo la Enforcer, que luego dirigiéndose al hombre agregó- más te vale pagarle, o te encontraré y te castigaré, así seas más escurridizo que un goblin. Recuerda mi nombre, que yo soy la famosa Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, una de las tres Ases de la TSAB.

Y, diciendo esto, se amarró la correa de Arf al brazo suavemente, y a paso veloz se alejó del lugar. Le siguió el hombre con los ojos, y cuando vio que había doblado en la esquina, se volvió a Erio y le dijo:

-Ven acá, enano, ahora sí que te voy a pagar lo que te debo.

-Más le vale –dijo Erio- o tan rápido como pueda voy a buscar a Fate-san para que me defienda.

-Entonces vas a tener correr…

Se sacó el cinturón el hombre, y amenazó de usarlo como látigo en el cuero del muchacho, infundiendo tanto temor en el pobre Erio, que se lanzó a correr por todo el callejón, mientras su jefe blandía el cinturón cual espada, dándole un par de azotes cuando el chico se descuidaba, pero saliendo vivo al fin y al cabo.

Se aburrió el hombre de perseguirle y le dio tiempo para ir a buscar a su defensora, a ver si es que cumplía su tan proclamada sentencia. Juró Erio ir y encontrarla, para que ella le diera una paliza por cada amenaza. Pero, con todo esto, partió el llorando y el hombre se quedó riendo.

Y de esta manera, la ingeniosa Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, resolvió su primer agravio, y

contentísima de lo sucedido, le pareció que había dado un buen principio a sus hazañas, que con gran satisfacción iba caminando a su vecindario, diciendo a media voz:

-Bien te puedes considerar la más dichosa de todas, ¡oh la más hermosa de las hermosas, Nanoha! Puesto que tienes la suerte de tener a tu voluntad a tan valiente y tan nombrada Enforcer como lo es y será Fate Testarossa Harlaown, la cual, como todo el mundo sabe, ayer reescribió lo que se conocía de la actual ley inter-dimensional y hoy ha terminado con la más terrible injusticia que se puede hacer a un niño.

En esto, llegó a un camino que en cuatro se dividía, y luego se le vino a la imaginación las encrucijadas que pasaban los magos en los laberintos mágicos, donde pensaban por horas cual camino tomarían y, por imitarlos, se quedó un buen rato; y, al cabo de haberlo muy bien pensado, decidió que Arf le guiara, quien sin pensarlo ni un segundo partió derechito a su casa, habiéndose conocido el camino de memoria desde que era un callejero sin amo.

Un par de cuadras después, se topó la Enforcer con una fila de gente y vehículos, que poco después se supo era un circo con fama de delincuentes que pasaba por Uminari. Eran trece en total, venían con un montón de cosas mecánicas que tal vez usarían para su presentación. Apenas les divisó Fate Testarossa Harlaown, se imaginó ser cosas de nuevas aventuras; y, por imitar todo lo que hubiera leído alguna vez, le pareció apropiado hacer algo propio de los magos más antiguos de la historia. Y así, con gentiles movimientos, acercó a Arf hacia a si, Bardiche a la espalda, y espero a que llegaran los androides con su creador, que ya por tales los tenía sin razón aparente; y cuando llegaron cerca de ella, saltó al medio de la calle para gritar a todo pulmón:

-¡Todo el mundo se detenga, si todo el mundo no confiesa que no hay en el mundo ni una doncella más hermosa que la joya de Uminari, la sin par Nanoha Takamachi!

Frenaron rápidamente todas las personas, temiendo matar a la figura que allí se encontraba; y, por la figura y por las razones, se dieron cuenta casi al instante de la locura de su dueña; mas quisieron averiguar hasta adonde llegaba semejante disparate, por eso el líder del circo, que más parecía un científico loco, dijo:

-Señorita… emm… algo. Nosotros no tenemos ni idea de quién es esta chica de la que habla ¿no tiene alguna foto? Que si ella es tan hermosa como dice, inmediatamente haremos cualquier cosa que nos pida.

-Si se las mostrara –replicó la Enforcer-, de seguro se acaban enamorando de ella e intentan quitármela, la importancia está en que aun sin verla lo tienen que creer, afirmar, confesar, jurar y defender; de lo contrario, conmigo se las van a ver, delincuentes soberbios. Vengan uno a uno, o todos juntos, aquí estoy para darles una paliza.

-Okaaaaay –respondió el líder- lamento que tengamos que llegar a esto, pero de verdad, mi oficio me ha enseñado, que no debo creer nada que no pueda ver, así que si usted tuviera la amabilidad de mostrarnos un retrato, aunque fuera una foto de celular de mala calidad, nos quedaremos conformes, aunque igual ya le estoy creyendo todo lo que dice.

-Si claro, canalla infame –devolvió la Enforcer encendida en cólera- no te creo ni una palabra, ni a ti ni a tus androides, y ahora han de pagar por intentar difamar a Nanoha.

Y, diciendo esto, arremetió con furia contra el primer vehículo, dejándole una abolladura tan grande que Arf salió despavorida con el ruido, tirando de la correa que estaba amarrada al brazo de su ama, y haciendo que esta se fuera de espaldas al piso, y queriéndose levantar, jamás pudo, por todo el peso que Bardiche le dejaba encima. Y entre tanto luchaba por levantarse, Arf le tiraba el brazo y los otros se reían, siguió diciendo:

-¡No huyan, gente cobarde; gente miserable, pónganme atención!; que no es por culpa mía, sino de mi familiar, que estoy aquí en el piso.

Dos de los llamados androides, bastante parecidos y aburridos de tanto problema, no hallaron mas solución que callar a la que se retorcía con un golpe en las costillas. Tomaron a Bardiche y lo tiraron a la basura, mientras a patadas trataban de sacar a la Enforcer del medio de la calle. Les decía el líder que dejaran de perder el tiempo y le dejasen, pero ya estaban metidos en su labor los dos androides, que tomaron de pies y manos a la Enforcer para enterrarla, aturdida como estaba, en un tarro de basura.

Se fueron las personas del circo, con anécdota para todo el viaje, y también con la curiosidad de quien sería la famosa Nanoha Takamachi de la que la chica tanto hablaba. La cual, por cierto, después de que se vio sola, intento a probar si podía salir de la basura, viniéndose con tarro y cuerpo abajo. Sintió entonces como su leal Arf olía su cuerpo destartalado, y se resignó a estar ahí, con la basura cubriéndole la mitad del cuerpo, mientras pensaba que desgracias como estas le pasaban a todos los magos, aunque fuera por un pequeño error de cálculo.

* * *

A Fate la metieron a la basura, a Erio le dieron correazos y yo me siento y digo tranquilamente que no es culpa mia (por eso amo los Disclaimer) xD

Se encontraran Fate y Nanoha en algun momento? Habra algun Starlight Breaker? quien sera Sancho Panza? podra Fate salir de la basura? podra el autor dejar alguna vez de decir "oh sabio productor"?

Se aceptan nombres para OC por que me acabo de dar cuenta que MGLN con toda la manada de gente tiene en StrikerS no me va a alcanzar para rellenar todos los personajes extras que hablan sin sentido en el quijote, llamese, Campesino Numero 1, Campesino Numero 2, Mercader 1, mercader 2, protituta 1 y prostituta 2...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, ni el quijote, me pertenecen, no recibo ni dinero ni fama por hacer esto

**Nota Aparte: **Tengo una horrible duda existencial porque aun no se quien va a ser Sancho Panza... no se por que siento que voy a acabar lanzando una moneda...

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Donde se prosigue la narración de la desgracia de nuestra Enforcer.**

Viendo pues, que, en efecto, no podía menearse, acordó de acogerse a su ordinario remedio que era pensar en algo relacionado con sus mangas; y se le llenó la cabeza de todas las canciones de anime que habían sido aprendidas en su infancia, conocidas por todos los de la época y admirada por las actuales generaciones. Pensó entonces, en todos los magos de Disney que salían de apuros cantando, sea cual sea la situación, y así, con muestras de gran sentimiento, comenzó a seguir el ritmo con sus dedos y a cantar dentro del tarro de la basura:

-Su largo cabello el viento mese  
Sobre un bello cuerpo seductor  
Sus zapaaaatos son… de muy alto tacón  
Siempre en busca de dinero y sin temor…

Y así siguió hasta llegar al coro, que con toda su alma salió retumbando por el metal y las cascaras de banana:

-¡MIKAMI MIKAMI, LA CAZAFANTASMAS, OSADA MIRADA!

Y quiso la suerte que, cuando llegó a ese verso, acertó a pasar por ahí una chica de su mismo vecindario y conocida suya, que venía de una revisión en el médico, la cual, viendo a ese cuerpo ahí tendido, llegó a ella y le preguntó quién era y qué demonios le había pasado que estaba ahí tirada. La Enforcer creyó, sin duda alguna, que esa era Mikami la Cazafantasmas; y así, no le respondió otra cosa que no fuera relacionada con la serie de anime, de cómo comprendía que estuviera enojada con Yokoshima y que tenía razón cuando decía que Meiko era un problema.

La conocida estaba admirada oyendo aquellos disparates; y, sacándola del tarro de basura, le quitó una cascara de banana del rostro, y luego de eso le reconoció, y le dijo:

-Fate-san –que así le debían llamar a ella cuando tenía juicio y no había pasado de chica normal a Enforcer- ¿Quién la ha dejado así?

Pero ella seguía con su anime y su canto sin importar lo que le preguntaran. Viendo esto la buena chica, lo mejor que pudo, le quitó la capa y le abrió el abrigo, para ver si tenía alguna herida; pero no vio sangre ni nada. Hizo parar al primer taxi que pasara por allí, y no con poco trabajo acostó a la molida Enforcer en el asiento de atrás. Recogió a Bardiche y luego vio a Arf oculta en una esquina, por lo que subió con perro y arma se sentó en el asiento de adelante.

Se encaminaron hasta su vecindario, la conocida muy pensativa de oír los disparates que la Enforcer decía; que aprovecho de contar, iba tan molida, que a cada frenada se caía del asiento a darse en la cara con el piso del auto sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, por lo que obligaba al conductor a bajarse en cada semáforo para que pudiera reacomodar a Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

Preguntó la conocida de nuevo a la Enforcer que le había pasado, a lo que la Enforcer respondía que unos androides con espíritus malignos habían puesto a su familiar en su contra, para que luego de que esta la traicionara meterla en una ilusión donde la falta de luz y el mal olor amenazarían con hacer explotar su cerebro. No conforme, intentó de nuevo la conocida preguntarle qué había pasado, pero recibió la misma respuesta, solo que ahora venía un detallado sistema de que tenía que hacer ella, Mikami la Cazafantasmas, para poder ayudar a la ingeniosa Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown a atrapar a los androides.

Logró la Enforcer hacer que la conocida se cansara y estuviera a punto de mandarla al diablo, confirmó que la chica estaba loca y simplemente le daba indicaciones al taxista para que se diera prisa de llegar a donde le había dicho. Mientras Fate hablaba sin parar de las razones por las que había terminado en la basura:

-Sepa usted, señorita Mikami, que la única motivación de estos actos fue la linda Nanoha Takamachi, por la quién yo he hecho, hago y haré, las más increíbles hazañas que este mundo nunca ha visto.

A lo que respondió la conocida:

-Fate-san, por última vez, que yo no soy Mikami la Cazafantasmas ni que este conductor es Yokino, que ni siquiera es chica debo decir, yo soy Ginga Nakajima, conocida suya del vecindario, y usted no es Enforcer ni su perro un familiar, simplemente una chica normal que va a una de las tantas escuelas de Uminari… o iba, que es más preciso ahora.

-Yo sé quien soy –respondió Fate- y sé que no solo soy Enforcer, sino que una de las tres Ases de la TSAB, la más rápida de todos los magos de la organización.

En estas pláticas y en otras semejantes, llegaron a donde tenían que llegar cuando estaba anocheciendo, pero Ginga aguardó a que fuera algo más de noche, para que así no la viera alguna de las vecinas metiches y creyera que la había matado. Llegada pues, la hora que creía conveniente, se encaminó un par de metros hasta llegar a la casa de la Enforcer, la cual halló toda alborotada, y estaban en ella Hayate y Suzuka, dos grandes amigas de Fate, que estaban siendo interrogadas por la madre de ella:

-Hayate-chan ¿Estás segura que no tienes idea de donde podría estar Fate? Van tres días que no aparece ni ella, ni Arf, ni esa cosa que parecía hacha que estuvo haciendo durante toda una semana ¡tengo a toda la policía buscándola y esta niña que no aparece! Todo es culpa de esos mangas y series que le dejaba ver, debí ser más dura como madre, y detenerla cuando se paseaba por toda la casa diciendo que tenía que encontrar el anillo para destruirlo.

Su hermano decía algo parecido mientras hablaba con su novia:

-Te digo, Amy –que este era el nombre de la chica- que muchas veces pasaba que Fate se ponía ver esas series fines de semana completos sin comer ni ir al baño, para después de terminados, tomara un lápiz y comenzara a rayar círculos mágicos en las paredes de su habitación, y cuando le preguntabas por qué, decía que era cosa de defenderse contra cualquier señor oscuro que quisiera entrar. De cualquier manera, ha sido culpa mía, por no haberla detenido y seguirle el juego cuando era una niña, en vez de enseñarle que todo eso era fantasía, jugaba con ella como si fuera la verdad… debería de quemar todos esos mangas, DVD y destruir su computador.

-Opino lo mismo –dijo Hayate- porque si Fate-chan vuelve y le da por ver esas cosas de nuevo, de seguro que terminará en algo mucho peor.

Todo esto lo estaban oyendo Ginga y la Enforcer, bueno, la Enforcer solo oía lo que quería oír, así que solo Ginga prestaba la atención correspondiente, por lo que cruzó la reja y tocó a la puerta mientras la Enforcer gritaba para que todo el mundo la oyera:

-¡Vengan a abrirle a la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown y a su nueva acompañante Mikami la Cazafantasmas!

Al oír esto salieron todos corriendo a abrirle, y a penas conocieron algunas a su amiga y los otros a su hermana e hija, toda molida, corrieron a abrazarle. Y ella dijo:

-Cuidado, por favor, que vengo mal herida por culpa de mi familiar. Necesito que me lleven a mi cama, y que alguien llame a Shamal para que me cure las heridas.

-¡Dios mío! –dijo su madre- sabia que algo le había pasado a mi pequeña, Amy, Chrono, llévenla a su cuarto que voy a llamar a un doctor para que venga a revisarla.

La llevaron a su cuarto y esperaron a que llegara el doctor, que no vio herida alguna; a lo que la Enforcer dijo que solo era una golpiza, por que Arf la había botado de espaldas mientras ella combatía contra doce androides y un científico loco.

-¿Androides y un científico loco? –dijo Hayate- a no, que estos libros, series y mangas se queman mañana mismo.

Le hicieron a Fate Testarossa Harlaown mil preguntas, y ninguna fue respondida puesto que lo único que la chica quería era comer y dormir. La dejaron ser, y Lindy se enteró de todo lo que había pasado gracias a Ginga, de los disparates, de la basura y de todo lo demás.

Al día siguiente aparecieron de nuevo Hayate y Suzuka en la casa de los Harlaown, listas y dispuestas para ayudar a quemar todo el problema.

* * *

Aun si el mundo esta en mi contra  
aun si solo una persona lee mi historia  
sera motivo suficiente para que el autor siga su trabajo  
en este mundo de extremadura y lleno de heridas  
en este mundo complicado como un dia de trabajo

En resumen: Gracias por las Reviews

El capitulo que sigue sera el capitulo con mas referencias en las historia de toda la vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Nunca en mi vida habia tenido que decir que tantas cosas que no me pertenecian, pero no me pertenece ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, ni el quijote, ni Pokemon, ni Yu Yu Hakusho, ni ruroini kenshin, ni los juegos persona, ni sailor moon, ni dragon ball, ni yu gi oh, ni los caballeros del zodiaco, ni cualquier otra referencia que haya hecho y que en estos momentos no recuerdo...

**Nota Aparte: **El dia de los enamorados, San Valentin, el amore ¿que vas a hacer Neo? pos voy a escrbir una historia de aventuras llena de refencias ¡eso es amor!

* * *

**Capi,tulo 6: Del donoso y grande escrutinio que Hayate y Suzuka hicieron en la colección de nuestra ingeniosa Enforcer.**

Pidieron Hayate y Suzuka las llaves de la habitación en la que Fate tenía a las cosas que eran las autoras de todo daño. Entraron con ellas Lindy y Chrono, y hallaron más de cincuenta repisas, rebosantes de mangas y series, además de juegos y figuritas, y apenas los vio Lindy Harlaown, salió de la habitación y volvió con un enorme envase, y dijo:

-Toma, Hayate-chan: deja todas y cada una de estas bazofias que no entiendo, para que podamos deshacernos de ellas, antes de que cobren vida y contaminen a toda la familia.

Rió Hayate ante la extraña imaginación de Lindy, y se dio cuenta de adonde había sacado Fate esa mente suya. Mandó a Suzuka a que fuera dándole cada pieza, una a una, para ver de que trataban y que valor tenían, pues podía ser que hallara algo que no mereciera morir al fuego.

-No –dijo Chrono-, no hay para qué perdonar nada, porque todo ha contribuido al daño, mejor sería arrojarlos por la ventana al patio, y hacer un montón, y luego prenderles fuego, de lo contrario, los meteremos a la chimenea.

Lo mismo dijo su madre: tal era la gana que esos dos tenían de la muerte de los pobres inocentes, que Hayate no asintió a hacerlo sin, al menos, ver los títulos. Y lo primero que le entregó Suzuka fueron cuatro cajas que contenían todo lo que es posible imaginar sobre _Pokémon_, y dijo Hayate:

-Todo lo de estas cajas corresponde a la primera temporada, esa donde en el primer capítulo salió ese Pokémon arcoíris que después nunca más volvió a aparecer, incluso tiene la holográfica de Charizard EX, esa que hace doscientos con cuatro energías, una colección de locos como esta tiene que irse al fuego.

-No, Hayate –dijo Suzuka- recuerda que la primera temporada es la mejor de todas, está bien si quemamos a todas las otras temporadas, pero no podemos hacerle nada a ese peluche de pikachu que está ahí.

-Está bien –dijo Hayate- le perdonaré la vida por ahora. Veamos eso otro que está ahí.

-Son –dijo Suzuka- _Los Súper campeones_. No veo que haya razón para quemarlos, nada mágico había en esta historia.

-¿Y cómo creías tú que saltaban más allá del estadio? ¿Cómo crees que la pelota atravesaba la red y el concreto? ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si algún iluso hubiera intentado parar el tiro del tigre con la cabeza?

Le entregó todo lo relacionado con los Súper campeones a los Harlaown, quienes sin pensarlo lo arrojaron, igual que Benji arrojaba los balones, al patio, donde esperaría el fuego.

-El que sigue- dijo Hayate.

-Estos que siguen –habló Suzuka- son _Los caballeros del zodiaco_, al parecer Fate-chan tiene todas las sagas, y unas cuantas réplicas de las armaduras.

-Pues que se vayan todos al montón -respondió Hayate- que, de tanto que raptaban a Atenea, y de tantas veces que tenían que salvarla, que nos dejaron locos a todos. Y no solo con eso, que también me perdí más de una vez sin saber si Shiryu era vidente o ciego, y no hay para que nombrar todas las veces que murió Ikki.

-opino lo mismo- dijo Suzuka.

-yo también- agregó Chrono.

-entonces todos para afuera- dijo Lindy, y así los lanzó a todos, mangas, animes y armaduras, por la ventana, al montón de todos los condenados.

-¿Qué es eso que está ahí? –preguntó Hayate

-Este es- respondió Suzuka –_Uzumaki Naruto_.

-El autor de este manga –habló Hayate- dijo haberse basado en Goku para hacer a su personaje principal, y la verdad es que la historia esta está llena de personajes de sexualidad dudosa y que me caen como las pelotas, al montón se va a ir, por el exceso de personajes y porque el autor nunca se decide a terminar la historia.

-Este que sigue es _Bleach_- siguió Suzuka.

-Nunca vi anime con más relleno, llegaban a romper cualquier clase de continuidad posible, aparte, el patrón es el mismo en toda la historia. Al montón con todo, incluido ese peluche de Kon.

-Aquí tenemos a _Ruroini Kenshin_- continuó Suzuka.

-Antigua historia es esa, y apuesto que de las más influenció a Fate-chan, no tiene ningún perdón, que se vaya a fuego.

Y así fue hecho. Tomaron entonces tres libros grandes, que tenían por título _El señor de los anillos_.

-De estos libros nunca he podido leer mas allá de la mitad del segundo, pero he visto las películas, y el exceso de magia merece se quemada.

Tomando Suzuka otro, dijo:

-Aquí esta Yu Yu Hakusho.

-A ese yo lo conozco- dijo Hayate- recuerdo que Fate-chan alucinaba con lanzar balas de energía como las del protagonista, gritando algo como "Photon Lancer", por eso debería de ser quemado, pero la verdad es que es una historia muy buena, y tener todos los mangas es digno de los mejores coleccionistas. A este le perdonaré, y me lo llevaré yo a mi casa, donde me preocuparé de disfrutarlo como corresponde.

Dejó Suzuka que Hayate perdonara al dicho manga, ella misma sufría al quemar todas las colecciones de Fate ya que más de una vez había disfrutado de ellas gracias a su amiga, y la verdad es que ella quería los trajes de Sakura Kinomoto para usarlos a su manera. Tomó otros libros y vio en ellos el título _Sailor Moon_, y supo en ese instante lo que Hayate diría:

-¡No señor no! ¡Esto no lo podemos quemar! Toda mi infancia está basada en semejante historia, durante años me dediqué a lanzar rosas para hacerlo igual que Tuxedo Mask, además, nunca podré olvidar semejantes enredos temporales. O esa confusión que sentí en mi cabeza gracias a las Starlight y a Sailor Uranus… no, opino yo, Suzuka-chan, que salvemos a esto y a la primera temporada de Pokémon, que todos los demás, sin hacernos más problemas, desaparezcan.

-Pero Hayate- replicó Suzuka- que Fate-chan tiene toda la colección de trajes de Card Captor Sakura.

-Bueno –pensó Hayate en voz alta- la verdad es que en el vestirse no hay pecado, y no pasa nada porque conservemos esos trajes SIEMPRE Y CUANDO no los usemos para eventos de Cosplay en los que Fate-chan podría aparecer… pero para Halloween y fiestas personales pasan, guárdalos tu, Suzuka-chan, en tu casa, pero que nadie más lo sepa.

-Será un placer.

Y ya aburrida de andar revisando tantas y tantas colecciones, le pidió Hayate a Lindy que tomara las más grandes y las lanzara al montón. Y Lindy no demoró en el acto, puesto que tanto quería quemar a los que habían corrompido a su hija, que sin la ayuda de Chrono iba tomando de tres cajas a la vez, y arrojándolas por la ventana. Se le cayó entonces uno de los objetos a los pies de Suzuka, que por curiosidad lo levantó para ver de qué era, y vio que decía: _Polybius._

-¡Válgame Dios! –gritó Hayate, quitándole a Suzuka el objeto que sostenía- esta chica tiene el Polybius ¿pero de dónde lo ha sacado? Te digo, Suzuka-chan, que hay un juego que apareció en Portland en 1981, y que causaba efectos devastadores a los jugadores: locura, estrés, epilepsia y además provocaba tendencia al suicidio. Poco después de su lanzamiento, el juego desapareció sin dejar rastro. Y nunca encontré pruebas de que el juego hubiera existido… hasta ahora. Si no me crees llévatelo y lo pruebas.

-No, no, no, te creo, te creo –respondió rápidamente Suzuka-; pero, ¿Qué haremos con estas pequeñas colecciones que quedan?

-Probablemente estas ni estén relacionadas con la magia.

Y abriendo un manga cualquiera, se dio cuenta que era _K-On _y dijo, creyendo que todas las otra colecciones eran del mismo género del Slice of Life sin nada más que colegialas en aventuras moe, dijo:

-Estas colecciones no merecen ser quemadas como las demás, porque no hacen ni harán daño que el género de la fantasía ha hecho; son libros para pasar el rato, nada que requiera una profunda reflexión.

-Espera, Hayate –dijo Chrono- creo que sería mejor quemarlos ahora que podemos, porque conociendo a mi hermana, no vaya a ser que tenga a Marco en las colecciones que quedan, y que después le dé por verla y acabe pensando que Mamá se fue a Argentina y parta a buscarla.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, Chrono… está bien, revisaremos estas cosas también. Comencemos por el mismo K-On: yo soy de parecer que no se queme, en realidad no creo que un grupo de chicas haciendo música sea muy dañino, incluso lo considero buen ejemplo.

-Pues el que sigue –dijo Suzuka- es _Lucky Star, _y yo creo que se tiene que quemar.

-sí, que se queme –aprobó Hayate- que de seguro que Konata tiene la culpa de más de una de las locuras de Fate-chan, es más, estoy segura que de ahí le salió toda esta idea de andar mezclando mangas y juegos con la vida real.

-este es… Shin-chan…

-¿En serio tiene a Shin-chan? Por todo lo que es genial en este mundo, que esa es la historia más ridícula y más disparatada de este género que ha sido dada a luz. Anda, dámela a mí, que ese niño es mi ejemplo a seguir.

-Estos que siguen –continuó Suzuka- son los juegos _Persona 3 _y _Persona 4._

-Pues aunque me duela en el alma, a esos dos hay que mandarlos al quemar, no me preguntes por qué, que está relacionado con que Fate-chan tenga un familiar.

-También tiene todos los _Harvest Moon._

-ese no se ha de quemar, me los llevaré yo, que por alguna extraña razón en el de súper nes nunca pude hacer que mi esposa tuviera el segundo hijo… y eso que llego temprano del trabajo y me preocupo de acostarme con ella todos los días. ¿Qué eso que está ahí?

-esto… -dijo Suzuka mientras recogía unos olvidados DVD- no tiene título, pero fue hecho por un tal Tsuzuki, y con suerte puedo notar un círculo mágico rosa y otro amarillo.

-si que es extraño este ejemplar –dijo Hayate acercándose- no parece que sea una serie de muchos capítulos, a lo mas diría que once… no sé porque siento que a Nanoha-chan le interesaría algo como esto.

Se cansaron Hayate y Suzuka de estar revisando libros, así que para salir de todo posible problema decidieron quemar todo lo demás. Aun así, salvaron para sí todas esas reliquias que solo podían ser ganadas si juntabas cincuenta tapitas especiales de yogurt light.

Aunque ni la Perla de Shikon, ni los artículos del milenio, ni las esferas del dragón, ni siquiera la masterball, hubieran detenido las increíbles desventuras que vendrían en la vida de la ingeniosa Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

* * *

Alguien mas siente que Hayate y Suzuka simplemente se aprovecharon del panico y tomaron lo que pudieron?

Gracias por las reviews, tanto las firmadas como las anonimos, esas reviews que dicen que en un principio odiaban el quijote pero que aun asi leyeron esta historia y les acabo por gustar e interesar, son las que me hacen sentir especialmente feliz

por cierto, si conocen todas las cosas que acaban de ser nombradas, van derechito a que les pase lo mismo que Fate, sobre todo si ubican la carta del Charizard EX


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Las opiniones vertidas en este fic son unica y exclusiva responsabilidad de quienes la emite, y no representan necesariamente el pensamiento del Autor (nada me pertenece, nada es mio)

**Nota Aparte: **Tengo un dolor de estomago horrible, y por eso paso en el baño. Normalmente sufriria, pero tengo toneladas y toneladas de inspiracion ahi.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: De la segunda salida de nuestra buena Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown.**

Mientras todavía mandaban a volar mangas, comenzó a gritar la Enforcer, diciendo:

-Arukas, Krutas, Eygias. Dioses celestiales que iluminan todo, descended hasta nosotros ahora que yo os guío. Baruel, Zaluel, Browzel…

Por acudir lo más rápido posible a la raíz del alboroto, no revisaron ninguna de las colecciones que quedaban; y así, se fueron al fuego sin tener oportunidad de salvarse tanto _Full Metal Alchemist _como _Ranma ½_, que sin duda, habrían estado en la lista de los salvados si es que Suzuka y Hayate los hubieran visto.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Fate, se encontraron con ella ya levantada, con su Bardiche al frente lanzando golpes con la intención de matar a una araña, tan despierta que parecía que no hubiera dormido nunca. Chrono se abrazó a ella, y por la fuerza la metió de nuevo a la cama, y después de haberse calmado un poco, volvió su cabeza a Hayate y dijo:

-Por cierto, Ama del cielo nocturno y señora del viento bendito, te pido que tomes como ofrendas al libro de la oscuridad todas mis hazañas, ya que solo tú podrías ser considerada mi comandante.

-¿eh? ¿Me está hablando a mi? –preguntó Hayate- ah… claro, tu tranquila Fate-chan, que yo voy a… a hacer un reporte por ti para enviarlo a la base y… que… que te asignen otra misión… aun así, es mejor que te relajes para que así puedas curar todas tus heridas.

-yo no estoy herida –respondió Fate- pero si molida, y quebrantada, por culpa de dos androides y su líder el científico loco, pero ya verán, tarde o temprano los voy a encontrar y me voy a vengar; pero por ahora, mejor tráiganme algo de comer, que no puedes vengarte con el estomago vacío.

Le dieron de comer, y volvió a quedarse dormida, mientras toda su familia seguía sorprendida con su locura.

Aquella noche, Lindy quemó todas las colecciones que habían sido lanzadas al montón del patio, entre ellas todas las que realmente merecían ser dignas de guardarse en estante de oro, mas no lo permitió su suerte, ni Lindy, ni la pereza de Hayate, por lo que pagaron por sus errores juntos todos los pecadores.

Una de las cosas que sugirieron Suzuka y Hayate, fue deshacerse del cuarto de colecciones, volviéndolo a llenar con toda la porquería que se junta en las casas, y cerrar la puerta con cadena y candado gigante –quizá quitando la causa, cesaría el efecto-, y que dijeran que un tal Jail Scaglietti se había llevado el tesoro de la Enforcer, rellenando la habitación con basura y sellándola mágicamente. Y así fue hecho lo más rápido posible.

De allí a dos días se la levantó la Enforcer, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar sus colecciones; y, como al parecer la habitación en la que estaban había cambiado de utilidad, andaba de un lado para otro por toda la casa buscando sus preciadas posesiones. Llegaba a la habitación donde se suponían que estaban, intentaba sacar el candado, romper la cadena y buscaba explicaciones como un perro perdido sin decir palabra; pero, al cabo de un buen tiempo, preguntó a su madre que había pasado con todas sus colecciones de magia. Lindy, sin poder ver la cara angustiada de su hija, respondió:

-¿Qué colecciones dices que buscas, Fate? Ya no hay magia en esta casa, todo se lo llevó el mismo demonio.

-No era un demonio –replicó Chrono- era un científico muy malo, que quería el poder mágico de la colección de Fate para poder hacer clones con recuerdos que pudieran luego convertirse en magos artificiales, créeme, entró a esa habitación, cuando mamá estaba sola en casa y no sé que habrá hecho en ese cuarto, que después dejó la casa llena de humo; y, cuando entramos a mirar que había pasado, no vimos ni manga ni figurita alguna; solo un mensaje que decía que era debido a la traición de la familia Testarossa.

-O sea, que él conocía a Precia Testarossa –dijo la Enforcer.

-No se –respondió Lindy- solo sabemos que su nombre era Jail Scaglietti.

-Así que –dijo Fate- ese científico ha tenido la tonta idea de declararse enemigo mío, no recuerdo haber conocido a nadie del nombre Jail en mis aventuras, pero sí recuerdo al científico loco y sus androides, que me dieron la golpiza porque no querían aceptar la belleza indiscutible de Nanoha.

-¿la belleza de Nanoha? –dijo Chrono- ¿es por ella que has terminado peleándote y quedando así de molida? Fate, no necesitas hacer eso ¿no sería mejor que te quedaras aquí, para así poder disfrutar de Nanoha todos los días? Estoy seguro que ella estaría feliz de verte. Ha llamado mucho para preguntar por ti.

-Chrono, hermano mío –respondió la Enforcer- que poco concepto de honra tienes para ser un hombre de bien, no puedo ver a Nanoha, aunque lo sueñe cada noche, hasta que me convierta en lo que mi destino dicta, prefiero morir antes de ver sus hermosos ojos con la deshonra.

No quisieron los dos replicarle más, porque sabían que el tema de Nanoha era uno con el que no se podía jugar.

El caso es, que ella estuvo quince días en su casa, sin intenciones aparentes de volver a buscar aventuras y sin dejar que Nanoha la visitase por las razones ya mencionadas; días en los cuales sostuvo graciosísimas conversaciones con sus amigas Hayate y Suzuka, sobre como en el universo faltaban Enforcer y como hacía falta que ella diera su ayuda en la primera línea de combate.

Hayate alguna veces le contradecía y otras le concedía, porque si no le decía que sí de vez en cuando, no había manera de entenderse con Fate.

En este tiempo, le pidió la Enforcer a un arqueólogo vecino suyo, hombre de bien –porque no le daba para ser hombre de mal-, pero de muy poca carne en los huesos, que la acompañara en sus viajes. En resolución, tanto le ofreció la Enforcer, le persuadió y le prometió, que el pobre tipo se determinó a ir con ella y servirle como mago de apoyo. Le decía, entre otras cosas, que si venía con ella de buena gana, era posible que en medio de sus aventuras, que aparecieran muchos artefactos extraños, conocidos como Lost Logia, y que la Enforcer se las otorgaría sin mucho pensarlo. Con estas promesas y otras tales, Yuuno Scrya, que así se llamaba el arqueólogo, dejó su biblioteca y aburrida vida, y se asentó como el compañero de su vecina.

Se apresuró luego la Enforcer en buscar dineros y, vendiendo una cosa y empeñando otra, llegó a una razonable cantidad. Se consiguió un bolso que se puso cruzado al cuerpo, reparó a Bardiche y preparó su Barrier Jacket, y le avisó a Yuuno del día y hora en que partirían, para que él se acomodase de lo que viera más necesario. Sobre todo le encargó que llevase algún familiar, a lo que Yuuno le dijo que tenía planeado llevar un hurón que tenia por mascota. En ese momento se puso pensativa la Enforcer, puesto que no recordaba haber visto algún hurón familiar, pero luego pensó que en realidad no importaba mucho siendo que Yuuno no era un Enforcer.

Se hizo de ropa limpia y otras cosas, así como el General Graham le había aconsejado, y una vez todo listo, sin despedirse Scrya de quienes lo conocían, ni la Enforcer de su familia, una noche, se salieron de sus hogares sin que nadie los viese; y caminaron tanto que en la mañana estaban seguros que no tenían ni idea de en qué calle se encontraban.

Iba Yuuno Scrya con su mochila y su hurón, pensando en todas las cosas que podría encontrar con semejante compañera. La cual, por cierto, acertó de tomar sin querer el mismo camino que había seguido la primera vez, en el cual caminaba con menos pesadumbre que la vez pasada, porque, por ser de mañana los rayos de sol no los fatigaban. Dijo en esto Yuuno Scrya a su compañera:

-Espero que los artefactos que encontremos, sean muy raros e interesantes, que me den años de investigación descubriendo todos sus secretos.

A lo cual le respondió la Enforcer:

-Has de saber, Yuuno, que es costumbre muy usada que los Enforcer reciban regalos de las personas a las que ayudan, debido al agradecimiento de estas; y yo planeo sacar el máximo provecho de esta usanza, ya que las aventuras y las misiones no me faltarán. Y pienso darte todo eso que buscas, ya que las cosas no son algo que yo necesite, me basta con ver la sonrisa en el rosto de un niño, o con que Nanoha me dé su favor. Sí, Nanoha valdría mucho más que la Lost Logia más rara de todas.

-si eso es lo que piensas- respondió Yuuno- me quedo tranquilo, aunque no puedo creer que me hayas elegido a mí para hacer esto, cuando tenias muchos otros de tu misma clase que encantados hubieran venido pidiendo menos que yo.

-mis razones son muy simples –respondió Fate- y de hecho es solo una, todo lo hago por Nanoha.

-¿Nanoha? – pregunto Yuuno.

-Me es conocida tu afección mas allá de lo amigable con Nanoha –dijo la Enforcer- por eso prefiero que estés donde yo te vigile, y te digo, Yuuno, que si bien no me desagradas, me agradas mas cuando no estás cerca de Nanoha.

* * *

Antes de que dejen reviews con mensajes homicidas, les voy a explicar por que elegi a Yuuno como Sancho.

Estaba yo feliz de la vida caminando por la calle pensando en quien poner como sancho, entonces dije "JESUS DAME UNA SEÑAL!" y se me acerco un perro. Entonces pense: "el perro persigue al gato, el gato persigue al raton, raton rima con huron, huron es Yuuno" y por eso paso, fue una decision divina.

El capitulo que sigue es el de los molinos, y les voy a decir que voy a romper las leyes del tiempo espacio a ver si hago que nanoha aparesca, fisicamente hablando. no se como lo voy a hacer, pero yo vivo de mi publico asi que hare el intento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Man, son las tres de la mañana, lo que menos quiero hacer es escribir sobre las cosas que nunca tendre.

**Nota Aparte: **Curioso es que Cervantes iba terminar ql quijote en este capitulo, pero el tipo siguio, siguio y siguio... al final tuve que juntar el capitulo 8 y 9 del libro y me voy a saltar un pedazo estupido que no sirve para nada del capitulo 10

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Del buen suceso que la valerosa Enforcer tuvo en la ****espantable y jamás imaginada aventura de la rueda de la fortuna y el dragón mecánico de la montaña rusa, juntos con otros suceso de feliz recordación.**

En esto, entraron ilegalmente a un parque de diversiones, donde se toparon con una montaña rusa y una rueda de la fortuna; y, así como Fate Testarossa Harlaown los vio, dijo a su acompañante:

-La aventura va guiando nuestros pasos mejor de lo que deseábamos acertar, porque ves allí, amigo Yuuno Scrya, un fiero dragón en la cima de esa montaña, que amenaza con devorar a las personas que pasean felices de la vida en ese carro mecánico, y no solo eso, sino que también está esa bestia gigante que hace sufrir a la gente que está en su manos.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Yuuno.

-esos que están ahí –respondió la Enforcer– la bestia con diez brazos y el dragón que escupe fuego en la cima de la montaña.

-emm… Fate –dijo Yuuno- esa es una rueda de la fortuna, la gente pagó para estar ahí, y no solo eso, ese dragón que dices no es más que un robot que esta para adornar la montaña rusa, no se va a comer a nadie.

-me parece que estás siendo simplemente cobarde –dijo Fate- si digo que son bestias peligrosas es porque lo son; ahora, cuida a Arf un momento mientras yo me encargo de derrotarlos con todo mi poder del trueno.

Y, diciendo esto, dio la correa de Arf a Yuuno, y partió la Enforcer corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la bestia de diez brazos, ignorando completamente los gritos de Yuuno que intentaban advertirle de la estupidez que iba a cometer. Y así, saltó por la barrera de contención, y sin reparar en los gritos de la gente, encajó a Bardiche en uno de los muchos fierros de la rueda, y entonces la Enforcer fue levantada por los aires, a lo que gritó:

-¡No lograrás que me quite de encima vil bestia! ¡Aun si me arremetes con la fuerza de un Gundam!

Logró la Enforcer pararse en la rueda, y cuando estaba cerca del punto más alto, notó como, a su juicio, quedaba a distancia de salto del dragón, por lo que gritó:

-¡este es tu fin diabólico dragón! ¡Prepárate para sentir el corte de mi Bardiche!

Y, diciendo esto y encomendándose de todo corazón a su amada Nanoha, tomó a Bardiche con las dos manos, y corrió hasta el borde de la rueda, donde con todo el impulso dio el salto más largo que había dado nunca, y embistió al dragón en el costado, pero en vez de cortar a este dragón de metal, Bardiche rebotó y se fue para atrás llevándose consigo a la Enforcer que por la fuerza de gravedad se habría matado en el piso, si no hubiera caído en una tienda de recuerditos llena de animales de felpa. Acudieron Yuuno y Arf en su ayuda, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían y cuando llegaron notaron a la Enforcer viva, aunque no podía moverse.

-¡válgame Dios! –dijo Yuuno- ¿no te dije que miraras bien lo que hacías, que esas eran atracciones de un maldito parque y no bestias? Pero no, siempre ignorando las advertencias ¡ignoren al hurón! que no sabe lo dice.

-cállate de una vez Yuuno –respondió Fate- este asunto vas mas allá de las bestias, es un asunto de venganza, pues es obvio que fue Jail Scaglietti, el mismo que me robó mis tesoros, es quien mandó a estos monstruos para que me liquidasen, porque quiere quitarme del camino para poder quedarse con Nanoha.

-sí Fate, te creo –respondió Yuuno Scrya.

Y, ayudándola a levantarse, le entregó la correa de Arf, que asustada por su dueña estaba. Y, habiendo terminado esta extraña aventura, se encargó Yuuno de guiar a la Enforcer hasta un patio de comidas, la cual, recordando cómo había rebotado con Bardiche dijo:

-me acuerdo de haber leído que un guerrero shinigami, llamado Ichigo Kurosaki, tenía una espada conocida como Zangetsu, la cual se la rompieron Byakuya y Renji como en el capítulo quince del anime, porque el tipo no la había infundido con suficiente poder mágico o algo parecido. Dime, Yuuno ¿no será que Bardiche tiene poco poder mágico, y que por eso no atravesó la gruesa piel del dragón?

-yo creo lo que sea que me convenga creer Fate –dijo Yuuno- y ahora mismo creo que caminas medio de lado, debiste haber quedado coja por culpa de la caída.

-pues es la verdad –respondió la Enforcer-; y si no me quejo del dolor es porque no es digno de los verdaderos protagonistas quejarse de ninguna herida, aunque por ella se te salgan las tripas.

-pues habla por ti, porque yo no soy protagonista en esta historia y si me tengo que quejar lo voy a hacer, aún si tengo que mandarle cartas al autor por el exceso de golpes que probablemente van a llegarme.

No se dejó de reír la Enforcer de la simplicidad de su amigo, y le dijo que él podía hacer lo que mejor le pareciese siempre y cuando no violara las reglas más importantes de los Enforcer. Le dijo Yuuno que ya era hora de comer; a lo que respondió su compañera que no sentía necesidad de hacerlo, pero que él podía comer si quería. Con ese permiso, se compró algo Yuuno en el patio de comidas y luego comenzaron a caminar por el parque para evadir a los guardias, que después de enterarse de lo que había pasado, los buscaban sin cesar con la intención de echarlos a patadas.

En resolución, terminaron pasando aquella noche en una piscina de pelotas de plástico. No durmió Fate Testarossa Harlaown, pensando hasta el amanecer en su amada Nanoha, con la idea de imitar algo que había leído en sus libros más antiguos; donde los protagonistas pasaban muchas noches en vela, aun en selvas o desiertos, recordando a las dueñas de sus corazones. No le pasó lo mismo a Yuuno Scrya, que con el estómago lleno de comida chatarra, y sin tener en nadie en quién pensar, durmió a pierna suelta hasta el otro día cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en el rostro, las aves cantaron y la Enforcer lo hundió en pelotas para despertarlo. No quiso desayunarse la defensora de la justicia, puesto que había dicho que estaba llena de dulces recuerdos. Salieron de la piscina y después del parque, y caminaron hasta internarse de nuevo en los barrios de Uminari.

-es en las calles –dijo, al darse cuenta del camino, la Enforcer- donde podemos meter las manos hasta los codos en esto que llaman aventuras. Aunque te advierto que, aunque me veas en los peores peligros del mundo, no has de usar tu magia para defenderme, a menos que veas que los que me ofenden son canallas o gente baja, pero si estamos hablando de delincuentes peligrosos del crimen organizado, no puedes ayudarme hasta que tú también te conviertas en Enforcer.

-por cierto –respondió Yuuno- mejor te digo, que por naturaleza soy pacífico, no se pelear y aunque te viera en problemas te ayudaría, sin embargo, lo único que veo ahora es que si seguimos por esta ruta vamos a llegar a mal destino.

-no hay mal destino para un Enforcer –afirmó Fate

-pero sí para un arqueólogo que no sabe combatir –replicó Yuuno.

En esta discusión estaban, cuando por la calle en la que venían se asomaron dos motocicletas con hombres de negro sobre ellas, por lo lento que andaban, parecía que escoltaban a alguien e inmediatamente detrás de los hombres se asomó una limosina, acompañada por otras dos motos en la parte de atrás. Se pararon en frente de un local cualquiera y ahí se quedaron esperando y apenas los divisó la Enforcer dijo:

-O yo me engaño, o esta ha de ser la más famosa aventura que se haya visto, porque esos hombres de negro que están ahí, son sin duda alguna, magos de alguna organización y planean llevar en ese coche a una princesa prisionera.

-Peor será esto que la rueda y el dragón –dijo Yuuno- mira, Fate, que aquellos no son más que guardaespaldas de quien sea el dueño de la limosina. Por favor ahora fíjate bien en que haces, no vayas a sufrir por tus engaños.

-ya te he dicho, Yuuno –respondió la Enforcer- que sabes poco del asunto de aventuras; lo que yo digo es verdad, y ahora lo verás.

Y, diciendo esto, se adelantó y se puso al frente de los primeros dos hombres de negro, a una distancia que le asegurase que la oyeran y dijo:

-Gente endiablada y descomunal, liberen inmediatamente a la princesa prisionera, si no, prepárense a recibir como castigo de sus malas obras a la mismísima muerte.

Se bajaron los hombres de las motos, y quedaron admirados, tanto de la figura de Fate Testarossa Harlaown como de sus razones, a las cuales respondieron:

-bella señorita, nosotros no somos ni endiablados ni descomunales, sino dos simples guardaespaldas de la familia Bannings, y no hay princesa prisionera, solo la señorita Bannings que ha decidido llevar a una amiga que no tarda en salir de esta tienda.

-no me vengan con palabras blandas, que ya los conozco falsos canallas –dijo la Enforcer.

Y, sin esperar más respuesta, alzó a Bardiche y arremetió contra el primero de los hombres, con tanta furia y denuedo, que si el hombre no se hubiera cubierto con los reflejos entrenados que tenía, en vez de caer al suelo mal herido, habría caído muerto. El segundo hombre, que vio como trataban a su compañero, corrió a la parte de atrás del vehículo a avisarle a los otros dos.

Yuuno Scrya, que vio en el suelo tirado al guardaespaldas, se acercó ligeramente a él y comenzó a intentar despertarlo y a buscar sus heridas con intenciones de curarlas. Llegaron en esto los otros tres y le preguntaron por qué robaba a su amigo. Les respondió Yuuno que esa no era su intención; los hombres, viendo que la Enforcer se había desviado de allí y que hablaba animadamente con su señorita, arremetieron contra Yuuno, lo tiraron al suelo y lo molieron a golpes frente a la mirada para nada cooperativa de Arf y su hurón.

Mientras tanto, como se había dicho, la ingeniosa Enforcer estaba hablando con la señorita del coche, diciéndole:

-A salvo esta tu hermosura, heredera Banings, puedes agradecerme como mejor te plazca, puesto que los que te habían secuestrado yacen en el piso, derribados por este fuerte brazo mío; y, para que tu gratitud demuestres te daré mi nombre, puesto que yo soy la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, aventurera y justiciera, y cautiva de la sin par y hermosa Nanoha Takamachi.

Confundida se bajó Arisa del vehículo y cuando vio a su subordinado tirado en el piso al lado de un hombre que tenía cara de hurón, no halló más remedio que decirle a Fate unas cuantas verdades:

-Fate, ¿se puede saber dónde has estado y por qué golpeaste a uno de los míos? Toda la policía te está buscando, Nanoha está hecha una bolsa de té a medio usar y todo porque tú no querías que te viera ¿tienes idea de quién tiene que estarla aguantando con todos sus "Fate-chan me odia, no sé qué hacer"? ¡Yo! ¿Por qué te fuiste de tu casa otra vez? ¡Tres horas! ¡Tres horribles me estuvo interrogando Lindy-san preguntando por ti!

Todo esto que decían lo escuchaba el mayordomo de Arisa, que molesto por lo que había ocurrido con su compañero, y más enojado aún con la estúpida excusa de locura de la Enforcer, salió del auto y le dijo:

-Mal educada señorita, sería tan amable de ¡IRSE A COMER PATATAS!

Entendió la Enforcer muy bien el mensaje y con mucha altanería le respondió:

-Tus patatas iría a comer, si fueran dignas de mi aparato digestivo.

A lo cual replicó el mayordomo:

-no sé qué tiene que ver eso con lo que dije, pero si usted no se retira para poder llevar a mi compañero de trabajo al hospital, tendré que retirarla por la fuerza.

-¡Let it rip, dijo Tyson! –respondió la Enforcer

Y, poniendo los pies firmes en la tierra, arremetió contra el mayordomo con la intención de quitarle la vida. El mayordomo, que le vio venir, no pudo hacer otra cosa sino tomar un bastón de repuesto que pertenecía a su señor; pero le vino bien, que a modo de espada pudo desviar a Bardiche antes de que le diera en la cara, y luego se fueron el uno para el otro, como si fueran dos mortales enemigos. Los miraban todos desde lejos, ya que cuando intentaron detener al mayordomo gritó este que si no le dejaban acabar su batalla los acabaría matando a todos. Al final, Arisa, maldiciendo su suerte, se sentó en la acera junto a los tres guardaespaldas que le quedaban para observar la contienda, en el curso de la cual el bastón del mayordomo se enganchó en la capa de la Enforcer, y acabó rasgándola por completo. Fate Testarossa Harlaown, sintiendo el dolor de ese golpe hasta el corazón, dio una gran voz, diciendo:

-¡Oh señora de mi alma, mi Nanoha, por favor socorre a esta servidora tuya, que, encomendándose a ti, ha de pasar por tales fortuitos!

-¿Qué quieres que haga qué?

Se volteó entonces la Enforcer, y vio como su amada Nanoha, la luz de sus ojos, estaba muy parada mirándola confundida en la misma acera en la que sentaba estaba Arisa, si bien la joven alegre estaba de ver a la Enforcer, todo lo mal interpretó esta, que infundida en cólera dio el grito más grande que alguien podía dar diciendo:

-¡bestias viles! ¡Así que se atrevieron a raptar a Nanoha! ¡Están muertos! ¡Muertos!

Dicho esto, apretó a Bardiche, se puso en posición y atacó al mayordomo, todo fue en un tiempo, y todo con la idea de liquidarlo en un solo golpe.

El mayordomo, que supo que el golpe vendría, determinó hacer lo mismo que Fate; y así, le aguardó depositando toda su alma en su bastón.

Venía, pues, como ya se ha dicho, la Enforcer contra el cauto mayordomo, con Bardiche en alto y la intención de cortarlo de por medio; y de la misma manera le aguardaba el mayordomo, mientras todos los presentes miraban expectantes y temerosos de cual fuera el resultado de los tamaños golpes que se amenazaban, y tanto Arisa como sus guardaespaldas habían empezado la ronda de apuestas, mientras Nanoha le rogaba a cualquier Dios que pudiera recordar, con tal de que pronto terminara tamaño problema que en la calle estaba.

Dio entonces el primer golpe en nuestra Enforcer, dado con tanta fuerza y tanta furia que, si no hubiera usado a Bardiche para desviar el bastón del enemigo, le habrían roto la cabeza y así habrían terminado las aventuras de la ingeniosa Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown; mas la buena suerte, que para mayores cosas le tenía guardada, torció la muñeca de su contrario, por lo que el golpe solo le dio en el hombro izquierdo, sin hacerle mayor daño, aparte de que con un alambre de la capa le cortó la oreja.

¡Válgame Dios, y quien será aquel que pueda contar toda la cólera que sintió la Enforcer que recorría su cuerpo! No se diga más, que la Enforcer tomó a Bardiche y con toda la fuerza que tenia le dio un golpe seco al mayordomo en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre por la boca y cayera al piso temblando del dolor.

Al verlo en el piso la Enforcer, se acerco a él y le puso la punta de su arma a los ojos, le dijo que se rindiese; si no, le cortaría la cabeza. Y por la falta de aire no podía decir nada el mayordomo, así que a punto estuvo de quedarse con medio cuello, si Nanoha no hubiera saltado a defenderlo y pedirle a la Enforcer que por favor no hiciera algo que no era propio de la Fate-chan amable que estaba acostumbrada a ver. A lo cual respondió la Enforcer con mucha gravedad:

-sería conveniente que llevaran a éste y al que derribé antes al hospital, puesto que no podría matar a alguien si me miran los ojos de Nanoha.

La chica, que ya desconsolada estaba por la actitud de su amiga, le rogó a la Enforcer que volviera a casa con ella, pero de respuesta no recibió palabra, sino que las manos de Fate rodeando su rostro y la suave sensación de los labios de la Enforcer en el costado derecho de los suyos.

Con Nanoha sin palabras por tal osadía y sin nada más que hacer, forzó Arisa a que Nanoha se subiera a la limosina junto con los heridos, y en la calle quedaron los dos magos, con el perro y el hurón todavía mirando.

* * *

MUAJAJAJAJA LO LOGRE! LO LOGRE ANTES DE IRME! *cof* ahora volviendo a la persona cool que soy todos los dias...

Meti a Nanoha, me siento bien por hacer algo para el publico (a esto lo llaman FanService?) y despues de estar dias y dias pensando que cosa podia hacer de molino, al final decidi dejar de pensar y salio esto, diganme si les gusta o si lo odian (en realidad, no quiero que me digan si lo odian... esperen, eso es negacion de la realidad, una enfermedad de salud mental!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Son solo cientocincuenta o mas que ver, ninguno me pertenece, que triste, mi vida es!

**Nota Aparte: **Cuando en el capitulo 4 dije que queria que me dieran nombres para OC, es porque EN SERIO queria nombre para OCs y como Misha fue la unica capaz de tomar mi pequeño favor en serio, pos aqui esta el OC que ella me dijo... ahora, Cervantes tiene la genial idea de ponerle nombre a los personajes mas random del mundo, asi que diganme nombres para los OC.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: De lo que aconteció ****a la Enforcer en su encuentro con los Yakuza.**

Se levantó tiempo después Yuuno Scrya, algo maltratado gracias a los hombres de Arisa, pero viendo como no había nadie y que solo se encontraba su compañera sangrando de una oreja y jugando con su perro, decidió ir con ella y curarle la herida, puesto que tal vez, si la suerte la acompañaba, al menos algo habría obtenido de la chica millonaria, algo que pudiera darle.

Tremenda fue la decepción de Yuuno, cuando la Enforcer dijo que no había nada que tomar de los que había vencido, ya que con ver los ojos de Nanoha le bastaba. No reclamó por lo demás Yuuno, y simplemente siguió a la Enforcer por diversos callejones seleccionados al azar y a paso tirado; hasta que el cansancio y el miedo, debido a que ya había empezado a reconocer donde estaba, le hicieron quedarse atrás, siéndole forzoso llamar la atención de su líder a gritos para que aguardase. Hizo así Fate Testarossa Harlaown, reteniendo a Arf hasta que llegara su mago de apoyo, el cual, una vez con ella, dijo:

-Me parece, Fate, que sería acertado descansar en una comisaria, que por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en un barrio no muy bueno, donde podríamos toparnos con no muy buenos samaritanos, y nuestras vidas y libertad podrían correr peligro.

-Silencio –dijo la Enforcer- y ¿Dónde has visto tú, o leído jamás, que algún Enforcer se haya escondido por miedo al lugar donde se encuentre?

-no sé nada yo de los Enforcer –comentó Yuuno- pero sí sé que si no vamos con protección vamos a llegar al sector de los Yakuza, donde tanto mi vida como la tuya correrán peligro.

Ignoró completamente esto la Enforcer, y le dio su capa a Yuuno para comenzara a coserla donde había sido rasgada, y así además se quedara un buen rato callado mientras caminaban.

Comenzó a caer la noche, y trataron de encontrar algún lugar de acogida, pero extrañamente en esa parte de la ciudad, todo local cerraba temprano y abría al toque de nadie; fue así como, Enforcer y familiar, Yuuno y hurón, se quedaron en la calle, pero con la suerte de que en esa misma esquina había un grupo de personas vestidas de negro y que seguramente –en el pensamiento de Fate Testarossa Harlaown- les darían un techo amablemente.

Y así, tal como la ingeniosa Enforcer había predicho, el grupo los recibió con los brazos abiertos y los convidaron a pasar la noche en un local que tenían en un callejón, en el que podrían comer y recuperar fuerzas.

Apenas entraron al local, siguió Yuuno el olor de la comida que provenía de la cocina, para ver si es que podía rellenar su estomago, pero se paró en seco, notando de repente y en todo su esplendor, las armaduras de samuráis colgadas en la pared, las adornadas alfombras en el piso y los muchos pergaminos con la palabra "Yakuza" por todos lados.

Salió de la cocina un chef que dejó la comida en la mesa redonda y se sentaron en ella la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban, invitando con extraños modales a la confianzuda Fate Testarossa Harlaown a que tomara asiento con ellos. Se sentó la Enforcer y se quedó de pie Yuuno, aún con la sorpresa y el miedo que encontrarse donde se encontraban le generaba. Al verle su compañera, le dijo:

-¿No te había dicho yo, Yuuno, que los Enforcer gozaban de fama y respeto por todo el universo? Y lo mejor de todo, es que quienes los acompañan pueden disfrutar de los mismos beneficios, por eso, te pido que te sientes conmigo y con toda esta buena, amable y respetable gente. Que a la hora de la bondad no existen diferencias en el rango.

-¡Fate! –respondió Yuuno- si bien te agradezco esto, de verdad no es como si tuviera tanta hambre, además, igual como que me he sentido un poco mal del estomago… así que, yo voy a salir a comprarme algunas galletas de arroz y algo de medicina. De esa manera no molesto a nadie cuando del dolor de barriga no pueda tragar.

-No seas tan nena y siéntate de una vez.

Y, agarrándolo por el brazo, le forzó a que junto a ella se sentase.

No entendían muy bien los mafiosos lo que Fate Testarossa Harlaown había dicho sobre el universo y los Enforcer, y tampoco entendían por qué Yuuno temblaba de tal manera, pero siguieron con la comida, les sirvieron carne preparada de muchas maneras, con acompañamientos varios; los cuales no eran comidos por ninguno de los mafiosos hasta que la Enforcer y su acompañante los probaran. Fue así como después de comer dejaron al centro de la mesa unos bombones que nadie se atrevió a tocar, hasta que la misma Enforcer tomó uno y mirándolo atentamente, soltó semejantes razones:

-Conozco de donde provienen estos dulces, conozco su utilidad y sus efectos secundarios, también conozco la historia que los acompaña, porque sepan todos los presentes, que un lugar llamado Pueblo Paleta, en la región de Kanto, apareció alguien que se convertiría en un maestro de maestros y fue así como a los doce años se embarco en la más entrañable aventura, donde también estuvo cerca de lo que tengo ahora en mis manos. Porque sepan todos, que este es un caramelo raro, de composición solo conocida por pocos, con los cuales puedes hacer que todas tus habilidades suban un nivel; sin embargo, la facilidad tiene su costo, puesto que no será lo mismo haber entrenado con los EV a simplemente usar muchos de estos para llegar al máximo poder.

Todo ese discurso –que pudo muy bien omitir- dijo nuestra Enforcer porque simplemente los bombones estaban envueltos como unos dulces, que le recordó a los caramelos raros de los juegos de Pokémon, por lo que nuestra Enforcer asumió que todos los presentes eran entrenadores de algún grupo de elite. Yuuno, por su parte, simplemente callaba y comía, evitando cualquier contacto visual con los asesinos seriales con los que estaba sentado.

Cuando salieron del shock todos los Yakuza, salió uno de los más cuerdos del grupo y preguntó:

-¿podría ser que tú también eres una fanática de Pokémon? Porque en ese caso te gustaría mucho hablar con Ayumi, que es tan friki que nos tiene a todos la cabeza a punto de explotar.

Apenas terminó de decir esto el Yakuza, cruzó la puerta de la entrada una joven, quejándose por algún negocio complicado. Le preguntaron sus compañeros si había comido, a lo que respondió que sí, que había comido donde unos "amigos" que le debían un par de "favores".

-Te tenemos buenas nuevas, Ayumi, porque estos dos que nos encontramos afuera, y que usamos para averiguar si la comida no estaba envenenada, son unos fanáticos de esas series igual que tú.

-¿De verdad? –respondió con emoción la Yakuza- ¿y se saben el Pokérap?

-¿Qué si me lo sé? –alzó la voz la ingeniosa Enforcer- me aprendí el Pokerap antes que el abecedario.

Y, con una mirada cómplice, justiciera y bandida, comenzaron a seguir el ritmo y a cantar a viva voz, alternándose las estrofas y moviendo las manos y el cuerpo como si fueran de estos cantantes de rap veteranos:

-Debo ser el mejor, sólo el mejor  
Ganar nada más, ese es mi ideal.

Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey  
Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey  
Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly  
Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, ¡Butterfree!

Sólo tienes que atraparlos ya.

¡**Pokémon**!

Viajaré sin parar, de aquí a allá.  
Liberaré mi poder interior.

Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck  
Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebell, Moltres  
Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff  
Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, ¡Wigglytuff!

Sólo tienes que atraparlos ya.  
¡Atrápalos ya!

¡**Pokémon**!

Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix  
Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax  
Gengar, Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow  
Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, ¡Slowbro!

¡Atrápalos ya! ¡Hay que atraparlos!  
¡Atrápalos ya! ¡Hay que atraparlos!  
¡Tengo que atrapar Pokémon!

Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea  
Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell  
Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew  
Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu

Son sólo ciento cincuenta o más que ver  
Maestro Pokémon he de ser, mi destino es.

Alakazam, Doduo, Venonat, Machoke  
Kangaskhan, Hypno, Electabuzz, Flareon  
Blastoise, Poliwhirl, Oddish, Drowzee  
Raichu, Nidoqueen, Bellsprout, ¡Starmie!

¡Estamos justo a la mitad! no ha sido tan difícil...  
...Seguimos adelante.  
¡Aún quedan algunos más!

Metapod, Marowak, Kakuna, Clefairy  
Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby  
Lickitung, Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran  
Machop, Shellder, Porygon, ¡Hitmonchan!

¡Atrápalos ya! ¡Hay que atraparlos!  
¡Atrápalos ya! ¡Hay que atraparlos!

Articuno, Jynx, Nidorina, Beedrill  
Haunter, Squirtle, Chansey-¡**Pokémon**!  
Parasect, Exeggcute, Muk, Dewgong  
Pidgeotto, Lapras, Vulpix, ¡Rhydon!

Son sólo ciento cincuenta o más que ver  
Maestro Pokémon he de ser, mi destino es.

Charizard, Machamp, Pinsir, Koffing  
Dugtrio, Golbat, Staryu, Magikarp  
Ninetales, Ekans, Omastar  
Scyther, Tentacool, Dragonair, ¡Magmar!

¡Muy bien!  
Es hora de tomar un respiro.  
Ya sólo faltan 24 nombres más.  
¡Así que escucha con atención!

Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine  
Eevee, Exeggutor, Kabutops, Zapdos  
Dratini, Growlithe, Mr. Mime, Cubone  
Graveler, Voltorb,¡Gloom!

¡Atrápalos ya! ¡Hay que atraparlos!  
¡Atrápalos ya! ¡Hay que atraparlos!  
¡Tengo que atrapar Pokémon!

Charmeleon, Wartortle, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl  
Omanyte, Slowpoke, Pidgeot, Arbok.

Sólo tienes que atraparlos ya  
Hay que atrapar Pokémon.  
Sólo tienes que atraparlos ya  
Hay que atrapar Pokémon.  
Sólo tienes que atraparlos ya  
¡Atrápalos ya!

¡**Pokémon**!

Con esto dieron las dos fin a su canto, y aunque la Enforcer rogó que siguieran con el Pokérap de Jhoto, no lo consintió Yuuno Scrya, porque estaba más para dormir y que se hiciera pronto de día que para oír canciones. Y así, dijo a su compañera:

-Seria mejor que buscaras ahora mismo un lugar para acomodarte, que el trabajo que estas personas tienen de seguro no los deja precisamente dispuestos para canciones.

-Te comprendo, Yuuno –le respondió nuestra Enforcer- dicen que las visitas son menos molestas cuando duermen que cuando cantan.

-Bien, todos de acuerdo.

-No lo niego, pero acomódate tú si quieres, que yo me siento muy a gusto conversando con esta gente. Tema aparte, me vendría bien que me volvieras a curar la oreja, que me está doliendo a rayos de nuevo.

Hizo Yuuno lo que su amiga le pedía; y, viendo Ayumi la herida, les dijo que no se preocuparan que ella traerían ungüentos y yerbas, que venían de generación en generación, con los cuales curar esa herida no sería problema.

Estando en eso, llego otro joven Yakuza de los que se preocupaban de inventariar las armas, y dijo:

-A que no saben que pasó y que todos los Yakuza del sector oeste comentan.

-Pues claro que no sabemos ¿Cómo podríamos? –respondió uno de ellos.

-Pues sepan –prosiguió el joven- que murió esta mañana aquel inteligente compañero llamado Verossa Acous, y se murmura que ha muerto de amores por culpa de aquella endiablada Carim Gracia, la que lo tenía como hermano adoptivo, aquella que decidió ponerse hábito invisible para andar por las calles.

-¿están hablando de Carim? –preguntó otro que llegaba de la cocina.

-De ella misma –respondió el Yakuza- Y por si fuera poco, el hombre mandó que lo enterraran en el terreno baldío, que está al lado de la plantación de marihuana y la venta de drogas, que fue donde la vio por primera vez. Y también mandó otras cosas que los jefes no querían hacer puesto que eran una sarta de estupideces. Así que uno de sus amigos fue el único que aceptó a hacer todo al pie de la letra según el testamento y la última voluntad de Verossa dictan. Y por eso tengo planeado ir a hacer acto de presencia en ese entierro, que si bien no es obligatorio, será un show digno de recuerdo.

Todos haremos lo mismo entonces –respondieron los otros- pero habrá que echar a la suerte quien se quedará vigilando el negocio.

-No es necesario –dijo Ayumi- que yo me quedaré; no es por poco curiosa ni nada, pero es que tengo unos cuantos asuntos pendientes que no pueden esperar más en ser resueltos.

-Te lo agradecemos, Ayumi –dijo uno de los Yakuza a nombre de todos.

Y Fate Testarossa Harlaown, le rogó a Ayumi que por favor le contara quienes eran el muerto Verossa y la endiablada Carim; a lo cual Ayumi respondió que lo que sabía era que el muerto era un adoptado en la sangre Yakuza, que fue a estudiar al extranjero por unos cuantos años, al cabo de los cuales volvió con la fama de saber mucho sobre negocios y tener el don de la palabra.

-Principalmente decían que sabía sobre todo lo relacionado con asuntos políticos y financieros, y de lo que pasa con cada documento que existe en este país. Falsificaba sin mayor esfuerzo y era capaz de hacer cambiar hasta los hombres más justos con un poco de persuasión.

-Persuasión… ¿así como en el sentido de "prepárense para los problemas y más vale que teman"? –preguntó la Enforcer.

Más Ayumi, no reparando en niñerías, siguió con su relato.

-También sabía mucho de psicología y se dedicaba a interrogar a los enemigos de la familia, analizando sus actitudes y sus reacciones físicas a diversas preguntas o comentarios que él hacía. También era capaz de hacerlos confesar amenazándolos con la mente. Finalmente, no pasaron muchos meses desde que había vuelto a Japón, cuando un día apareció de improvisto, con su característico traje blanco y un par de perros que eran suyos y que había "comprado" en otro país, en el territorio oeste, que está comandado por Carim Gracia.

Cuando lo vieron por allá los subordinados de Carim, quedaron sorprendidos e intrigados sin saber qué es lo que hacía ahí, debido a que normalmente en el lado oeste hay más tráfico que asuntos diplomáticos. Pero luego se enteraron de que la única razón por la que se paseaba por esos lares era para ver a su supuesta hermana Carim, de la cual se había enamorado el pobre difunto. Y quiero decirles ahora, porque es bueno que lo sepan, quien es esta chica, ya que de seguro no volveréis a escuchar historia parecida como la de esta Yakuza.

Les digo que el padre adoptivo de Verossa, tenía antes una hija, sangre de su sangre, de cuyo parto murió su madre, que fue la más bella mujer que se dice haber visto por estos lugares.

-¡Si parecía que tenia la bendición del sol en su sonrisa y la de la luna en sus ojos! –exclamo uno de los hombres.

-Bueno, continuo –dijo Ayumi- muerta la madre quedo atrás la hija, que creció con tanta belleza, que incluso dicen supero a la progenitora. Y así fue, que llegada a la edad de catorce a quince años, no había nadie que la mirara y que no bendijera a Dios, que tan hermosa la había creado, y la mayoría quedaban enamorados de ella. Su padre la sobreprotegía para evitar llamar la atención, pero entre los Yakuzas no hay secretos y su fama se extendió por todo Japón.

Fue así como comenzaron a llegar pretendientes por montones, los mejores, con la esperanza de recibir a Carim Gracia como esposa. Pero su padre, como buen Yakuza, no aceptaba a ninguno a menos de que le aseguraran una ganancia cuantiosa, puesto que ya Carim, al ser hija de quien era su padre y de quien era su madre, ya era un buen negocio para cualquiera.

No era solo esa la razón, ya que el padre, habiendo adoptado a Verossa, y habiéndole enseñado a él las implicaciones del negocio, dejó que Carim decidiese con quien casarse, pero entonces ella respondía que no quería hacerlo, que era muy joven para llevar una carga como el matrimonio.

Así fue como Carim acabó dedicándose al trabajo, y de tanto trabajar exponía su hermosura al mundo, haciendo que muchos cayeran sin posibilidad de escapar. Uno de los cuales, fue Verossa el difunto, que como era de los más cercanos era de los que más habían caído. Y no crean que Verossa tenía privilegios por ser el hermano, que apenas Carim descubrió sus intenciones más allá de lo fraterno, le dejó inmediatamente en claro, como lo hacía con los otros, que no tenia esperanza alguna.

Por esta razón se dice que Carim Gracia es una endiablada, que tortura a todos los hombres con su hermosura, llamándolos a la boca del lobo, para luego destrozarlos con un rechazo rotundo e inquebrantable. Tantos han sido los abatidos, que no habrá Yakuza que no conozca su nombre y siempre habrá hombre que suspire a su recuerdo o llore a la mención de su nombre.

Les digo que vayan al funeral, que ahí podrán ver a lo que me refiero.

-¡Por supuesto que iremos! –respondió animadamente Fate Testarossa Harlaown- siempre tienes que conocer todos los detalles de una historia.

-¡oh! –replicó Ayumi- en ese caso deberían buscar en ese entierro a Schach Nouera, que es una Yakuza muy cercana a Carim y que de seguro irá a dejarle el pésame al pobre Verossa.

Yuuno Scrya, que ya estaba que mandaba al diablo tanta palabrería, sugirió que por una vez todos se fueran a dormir si querían ir a tal funeral mañana temprano. En medio de bromas de mal gusto al hurón todos se acomodaron para dormir, menos Fate Testarossa Harlaown, que se quedó toda la noche pensando en Nanoha, en la suavidad de sus labios, en la melodía de su sonrisa, en la profundidad de sus ojos y en su embriagante aroma; al final llegó a la conclusión de que no importaba si Carim era una diosa, porque para ella no había ninguna como Nanoha.

* * *

Si no cantaron el Pokerap no tuvieron infancia.

Se me habia olvidado lo agotador que era hacer este fic, y lo peor es que ahora empiezan un monton de cosas inutiles por capitulo asi que tengo que sacar y acomodar como si escribiera el libro de nuevo... carajo, verdad que estoy escribiendo el libro de nuevo.

En fin, gracias por la reviews, por los favoritos, por las alertas, por leerme y por todo la verdad. xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ni con el Quijote me pertenece. Ya lo saben, pero si no lo digo de nuevo siento que me demandaran por derecho de autor...

**Nota Aparte: **Mi placer culpable es que cada vez que escribo Yuuno en word y sale el subrrayado rojito pienso "Lo siento Yuuno, eres un error" (con los otros no me pasa porque tengos sus nombres agregados al diccionario).

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Donde se da fin a la historia de la Yakuza Carim… y se obtiene su número de teléfono.**

Apenas comenzó a descubrirse el día, cuando cinco de los Yakuza se levantaron y fueron a despertar a la Enforcer, y a decirle de que en caso de que todavía quisiera ir al entierro, ellos le acompañarían. Fate, que otra cosa no deseaba, se levantó y mandó Yuuno a que empacara todo, lo cual el hizo con toda felicidad y diligencia, y con esa misma disposición se pusieron en camino. Y no habían caminado ni cinco cuadras, cuando se toparon con otro grupo de personas, vestidas de negro, con armas en la cintura y miradas serias en el rostro. Cuando en la calle se juntaron, se saludaron cortésmente preguntándose unos a otros donde iban, al final descubrieron que todos iban al lugar del entierro; y así, comenzaron a caminar todos juntos.

Uno de los del grupo que inicialmente venía con la Enforcer, se acercó a una chica de los otros y le dijo:

-Al parecer, Schach, este entierro va a ser uno de los famosos entre los Yakuza, tanto por la historia detrás como por los personajes de esta; puesto que todos esperamos que Carim aparezca.

-No sé si ella estará presente, no me dijo nada… pero de que va a ser un evento digno de recuerdo, eso no te lo discuto, incluso yo, que conocía esta historia de cerca, me sorprende que haya terminado con un final como este.

Recordando Fate Testarossa Harlaown lo que le había dicho Ayumi sobre Schach Nouera, que fue y se acercó a donde los dos estaban para preguntarles que sabían de Carim y de Verossa. Fue entonces como Schach volvió a contarle, esta vez con lujo de detalles, la misma historia que Ayumi le había contado la noche anterior.

Cesó esta plática y se comenzó otra, preguntando Schach a la Enforcer cuál era el motivo que la hacía andar por la calle con semejantes ropas y con un arma tan incómoda como su hacha. A lo cual respondió esta:

-El hecho de que me veas así, es que soy una Enforcer, y como tal, he de andar por el universo junto con Bardiche y Arf; resolviendo cualquier caso que necesite ser investigado y haciendo que la ley interplanetaria se respete. Es un trabajo para pocos, puesto que quita lo que siempre añoras, pero la sonrisa de los niños y el saber que tu amada espera por tu regreso son suficientes para mantenerte vivo.

Apenas terminó de decir esto, se pararon en seco todos los Yakuza, que la quedaron mirando, finalmente dándose cuenta de que no era un frikismo simple, sino una falta de juicio. Sin embargo siguieron su camino minutos después, pensando que de cualquier manera ellos no tenían el derecho de juzgar a nadie. Aun así, Schach, que era una persona amable para un Yakuza, se interesó por las historia de la Enforcer y no pudo evitar ahondar más en cierto tema:

-Por lo que acabas de decir, deduzco que estas enamorada ¿se puede saber quién tiene la suerte de poseer el amor de tan valiente Enforcer?

Aquí dio un gran suspiro la Enforcer y dijo:

-No puedo decir que ella posea mi amor puesto que no me he declarado todavía, pero su nombre es Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi, vive en esta ciudad de Uminari; no puede ser considerada nada menos que una princesa, su belleza es sobrehumana, la poesía queda pequeña para sus encantos; sus ojos son el cielo, sus cabellos son el fuego, sus mejillas son rosadas, sus labios corales, alabastro su cuello, mármol su pecho y las partes que no están a la vista humana… pues supongo que se me ha olvidado verlas cuando nos bañábamos juntas.

-Interesante… pero el apellido Takamachi me suena de alguna parte… -replicó Schach.

-Es hija de pastelero, su familia posee a Midori-Ya, famosa entre las jóvenes y las ya señoras.

-Ya recuerdo… a Carim le gustan los dulces de ese lugar.

Con gran atención iban los demás escuchando la plática de las dos, y aun más acabaron convenciéndose todos los Yakuza de la falta de juicio de nuestra Enforcer. Solo Yuuno Scrya pensaba que cuanto su compañera decía iba en serio, sabiendo él quién era y habiéndola conocido desde su nacimiento; en lo único que no podía dar cabida es que como era posible que Fate describiera a Nanoha de semejante manera y no tuviera el valor suficiente para declararse; cuando era obvio para todos que Nanoha probablemente le correspondería.

En estas conversaciones iban, cuando vieron que, por un callejón, se encontraban más de veinte Yakuza, todos vestidos de negro y aparentemente haciendo guardia a algo que estuviera al fondo de la calle. El grupo, luego de saludar y de pasar por la barrera de hombres rápidamente, se encaminó hasta llegar a un lugar cubierto por flores y ramos. Lo cual visto por uno de los que con la Enforcer venían, dijo:

-Este es lugar donde va a llegar el cuerpo de Verossa, y un par de cuadras más al sur queda la plantación de marihuana en la que pidió que lo enterraran.

Apenas dicho esto llegaron seis hombres con un ataúd a los hombros, que lo dejaron donde el lugar estaba preparado con la parte de la cabecera a la vista. Saludaron los que llegaron a los que ahí se encontraban y luego comenzó la larga fila para darle las condolencias al difunto.

Tanto la Enforcer como su grupo vieron en el ataúd el cuerpo muerto, vestido con un elegante traje blanco, de edad, al parecer, de treinta años; y, aunque muerto, mostraba que había sido de rostro aceptable y actitud galante. Rodeando al ataúd, aparte de las flores, se encontraban algunos libros y muchos papeles, todos escritos por el mismo Verossa, que eran admirados en silencio por los presentes, hasta que uno de los que trajeron el ataúd dijo a otro:

-Fíjate bien, Keisuke, si la plantación de marihuana es donde Verossa quería ser enterrado, no vaya a ser que nos equivoquemos y después andemos todos malditos.

-Tu tranquilo –respondió Keisuke- que esa es; muchas veces mi desdichado amigo me contó la historia de su desventura. En la plantación de marihuana del sector oeste, fue donde vio por primera vez a esa enemiga del linaje humano, y allí fue también donde le declaró sus sentimientos, tan honesto como enamorado, y allí fue donde Carim lo acabó de hacer papilla y puso fin a la tragedia de su miserable vida amorosa.

Y, volviéndose a nuestra Enforcer –que todavía pensaba que los Yakuza eran entrenadores Pokémon- y a los otros, prosiguió diciendo:

-Este cuerpo, mis hermanos, pertenece a nuestro querido Verossa Acous, único en ingenio, único en cortesía. Amó y fue aborrecido, adoró y fue despreciado, rogó a una fiera, importunó a un mármol, intentó que lo escucharan los sordos y su esfuerzo lo guardaba en estos libros que lo rodean, que no son más que poesías dirigidas a una Yakuza que le rompió el corazón y le quitó la vida.

-Ya, si claro –habló Schach- todos sabíamos que Verossa era un mujeriego y no me parece correcto andar dejando a Carim como la villana de toda la historia porque simplemente rechazó al tipo. Claro, su historia es lamentable y todo lo demás que quieran agregarle; ni yo misma me creía que hubiera muerto por amor, pero así fue. Digan que es horrible todo lo que quieran, pero no alaben al demonio solo porque queda su memoria.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen los perros leales a Carim aquí?

-Te recuerdo que también perteneces al lado oeste, por lo tanto debes ser leal a Carim.

-Esa que asesinó a mi amigo asesinó su credibilidad para conmigo.

Habría comenzado una pelea entre los mismos Yakuza –o una batalla Pokémon a los ojos de Fate Testarossa Harlaown- si no hubiera sido porque nuestra impertinente Enforcer saltó sobre el ataúd, tanto para la confusión de los Yakuza y el horror de Yuuno, donde dijo que recitaría un poema para honrar al difunto:

-Verossa quería ser el mejor  
Mejor que nadie más.  
Atrapar a Carim su meta fue,  
Desposarla su ideal  
Pero prometo que viajaré de aquí a allá  
Buscando hasta el fin  
A quien quiera que sea esta Carim para poder entender su verdadera razón.

Así todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a la Enforcer con un signo de interrogación enorme pintado en la cara, provocando un silencio sepulcral, que habría incitado a la Enforcer a seguir, si no se hubiera cruzado ante ella una hermosa visión –que al parecer era la manzana de la discordia- que imprevistamente llegó al lugar, la Yakuza Carim Gracia; tanto o más bella de lo que su fama decía. Los que la veían por primera vez la miraban con admiración y silencio; los que estaban acostumbrados a verla quedaron igual, menos la Fate y Keisuke, que si bien una estaba muy cómoda mirando a todos desde el ataúd, el otro gritó con ánimo indignado:

-¿Con qué cara te atreves a venir a esta ceremonia, tú, maldito basilisco? ¿Has venido a ver el alcance de tus encantos en el propio cuerpo del que se suponía era tu hermano? ¿O simplemente vienes a buscar más víctimas para seguir aumentando tu ego?

-Cállate de una vez, Keisuke, no he venido a nada de eso. –Respondió Carim tajantemente- he venido aquí porque como has dicho Verossa era mi hermano, pero también para dejarles algo en claro a todos ustedes:

Me hizo la vida, según dicen, hermosa, y por eso no pueden evitar quedar prendados de mí, pero que yo sepa, aunque estén enamorados, no quiere decir que yo vaya a quererlos también. No porque Verossa me amara quiere decir que yo vaya a amarlo.

Sepan de una vez, manada de animales con deseos sexuales reprimidos, que no todas las mujeres van a estar sobre ustedes simplemente porque tienen un pene, algunas simplemente hemos decido no perder nuestro tiempo con emociones inútiles como el amor. Y aun si quisiera enamorarme, sería por mi propio deseo y no porque algún gusano de bajo rango como ustedes quiere que así sea.

Ahora escúchenme bien, porque no voy a repetir esto otra vez, y he de matar al que lo dude, no está científicamente comprobado, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que alguien se muera de celos. De hecho, ni siquiera deberían sentir celos si yo ni siquiera soy la novia de ninguno, por lo que no es mi culpa que Verossa este ahora muerto.

En resumen, la próxima vez que me llegue el rumor de que los mismos Yakuza de lado oeste culpan a su jefa de ser una viuda negra, voy a castrarlos a todos y voy a colgar lo que obtenga en la cima de la torre de Tokio para que todo Japón sepa que tan pequeña la tenían.

Y así, sin realmente esperar una respuesta, Carim se preparaba para irse, cuando el mismo Keisuke encendido en cólera la tomó por la muñeca. Y aunque todos los que acababan de enamorarse de Carim le habrían dado una paliza en ese mismo instante, fue Fate Testarossa Harlaown la más rápida de todos, que de un salto y blandiendo a Bardiche dejó en el piso al pobre Keisuke, y luego, mirando al resto, dijo:

-Ninguno se atreva a colocar un dedo sobre Carim Gracia, que ella ya ha dejado en claro su posición respecto a ustedes. No pueden forzar a una doncella a que los ame, yo eso lo sé bien, puesto que nunca podría mantener prisionero el corazón de Nanoha sabiendo que su felicidad no está junto conmigo. Así que… por mi honor de Enforcer juro que he de partirle la cabeza a cualquiera que quiera domar a esta mujer.

Como al final ninguno de los presentes tenía ganas de terminar como Keisuke o de que sus humanidades acabaran en la torre de Tokio, decidieron seguir con el entierro de Verossa. Menos Fate Testarossa Harlaown, su mago de apoyo y Schah Nouera, que por órdenes de Carim fueron a un restaurante.

Le pidió entonces Carim a la Enforcer que le contara sobre esta Nanoha que había nombrado y cuando así lo hubo hecho Fate, recibió de las manos de las propias manos de Carim un número de teléfono, uno privado que solo conocían los mafiosos mas malos con la simple idea de que Fate la llamara si se encontraba en algún problema.

Fate Testarossa Harlaown, que todavía seguía creyendo que los Yakuza eran entrenadores Pokémon, prometió a Carim contactarse con ella una vez que se comprara una pokédex.

* * *

Wiii, mate a Verossa, mate a Verossa... Verossa me cae horriblemente mal, no porque sea mujeriego, no porque tenga pelo de marica sino porque hizo un pastel que NO era dulce! QUE DEMONIOS! ESO VA CONTRA LA LEY NATURAL DEL ORDEN PRIMORDIAL Y ESPECIFICO DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE SON BUENAS Y NECESARIAS EN ESTE MUNDO!

HORA DE LA PUBLICIDAD: [Inserte musica de corte comercial aqui]

Vayan al Rating M de Fanfiction y lean "El legado" porque es ua historia que me engancho como hace tiempo no me enganchaba una historia (tiene NanoFate para ustedes fans obsesivos-compulsivos) pero lo que de verdad te atrapa es la trama, asi que vayan y leanlo.

Lo cual no quiere decir que me dejen de dejar reviews! D:


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mio, no soy responsable si les da por hacer el magico brebaje que la ingeniosa Enforcer.

**Nota Aparte: **Despues de superar mi traumatico capitulo 11 en "El entrenador de Tsunderes" puedo hacer esto tranquilamente y con toda mi capacidad cerebral.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Donde aparecen los números, se crea un mágico brebaj****e y se inicia una guerra por la paz.**

Cuentan las fuentes confiables, que una vez se despidieron Fate Testarossa Harlaown y Carim Gracia, que tanto la Enforcer como su mago de apoyo, se adentraron por un lugar con tan mala fama que a los más valientes policías espantaría; y, habiendo caminado más de dos horas sin encontrar nada, los acabó venciendo el cansancio, por lo que decidieron que era apropiado tomar una pequeña siesta en los juegos de un parque.

Se acomodaron una en el fuerte de juguete y otro en el sube y baja, dejando al hurón y a Arf a sus anchas, para que jugaran y se relajaran como hace ya buen tiempo no lo hacían.

No se había preocupado Yuuno por dejar amarrada a Arf a algún lugar, seguro de que le conocía por tan inteligente y mansa, que ni aunque le pusieran toda la carne del mundo en la nariz no saltaría a menos que se lo indicara su ama. Ordenó, pues, el diablo, que no todas las veces duerme, que justo pasaran por ahí los mismos que habían metido a la ingeniosa Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown a la basura, con sus estruendosos carros de circo, llenos de comida y cosas que a cualquier perro le interesarían.

Sucedió, pues, que Arf recordó todas sus aventuras como perro callejero, y le vino el deseo de comer sea lo que fuese que los delincuentes esos tenían; y saliendo, con un trote ligeramente altanero, se metió entre medio del alboroto de los carros, logrando subirse a un camión por detrás igual como lo hacía cuando aún vivía de la calle. Mas lamentablemente, Arf erró y no entró a un vehículo de comida, sino a un camión con animales, que después de darle el susto de su vida y botarla de espaldas de la parte de atrás, se vio ella siendo perseguida por dos de los humanos armados con látigos.

Tanto la Enforcer como Yuuno sintieron los llantos de Arf, se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron y corrieron a su encuentro; descubriendo entonces la visión ya dicha.

-¡Yuuno! –gritó la Enforcer- ¡hemos de cobrar venganza dándole una paliza a todos ellos, que son los que robaron mis libros y ahora amenazan con robar a mi familiar!

-¿de qué diablos me estás hablando –respondió Yuuno- si estos son más de diez y nosotros somos dos, y aún, quizá, con suerte hacemos uno y medio?

-¡ellos no son humanos, son androides, por lo tanto, cien de ellos no superarían a una Enforcer!

-¡esas matemáticas no tienen sentido!

Y, sin hacer más discursos, Fate echó mano a Bardiche y arremetió contra los androides; y lo mismo hizo Yuuno Scrya, incitado y movido por el ejemplo de su compañera.

Desde los camiones, los otros no humanos vieron como dos rubios iban a toda velocidad contra sus dos compañeros, que por estar persiguiendo al perro no lo habían notado, entonces, con la intención de protegerlos, se bajaron todos de sus medios de transporte y partieron con palos y bates de madera a darle con todo a la Enforcer. Cuando Fate Testarossa Harlaown se lanzó encima de los dos que querían matar a su familiar y se fue al piso con ellos, sobre ella cayó Yuuno Scrya, y sobre éste los otros diez que se habían bajado a detenerlos a ellos, formando un enorme montón de brazos y piernas que iban para toda y ninguna parte.

Después de cinco minutos entre patadas y puñetazos que no tenían destino, los androides recuperaron su objetivo principal y entre los doce le dieron a la Enforcer y a Yuuno, dejándolos en el piso y con la idea de que los habían matado, por lo que no tardaron nada en volver a subirse a sus carros y salir tan rápido como habían llegado.

El primero que se resintió fue Yuuno Scrya; y, hallándose al lado de Fate, con voz enferma y lastimada, dijo:

-¡Fate! ¡Por dios Fate! ¿Cuánto crees que no demoraremos en poder levantarnos?

-tal vez tres horas… tal vez –respondió la Enforcer en el mismo tono de ratón aplastado- a menos que encontremos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un mágico brebaje que cure todas nuestras heridas.

-¿de qué mágicas tonterías hablas? ese brebaje que dices se llama medicina y no conseguiremos nada a menos que vayamos a un hospital.

-no, Yuuno –alzó la voz lo mejor que pudo nuestra heroína-. Hay una leyenda, que cuando tres hermanos estaban en un camino para salvar a un reino del invierno, después de que un cuarto los traicionara, apareció para darles herramientas mágicas el hombre del polo norte, y a la menor le dio una daga y una botella, que contenía un liquido cuya única gota curaba cualquier herida.

-estas referenciando cosas otra vez, yo también leí ese libro –se quejó el mago.

-no, no es referencia compañero mío, es la verdad; yo conozco la receta, y si encontráramos una fábrica de pociones podría prepararla.

-eso sería peor que lo que hasta ahora nos ha pasado.

Y, liberando treinta quejidos, sesenta suspiros y ciento veinte maldiciones y reniegos, se levantó Yuuno Scrya, quedándose encorvado en mitad del camino como el maestro Roshi sin poder enderezarse; y con todo este trabajo apareció su hurón, que también había andado algo distraído con la demasiada libertad de aquel día. Llamó luego a Arf, la cual, si tuviera la habilidad para hablar, ni cinco segundos habría tardado en disculparse, viendo como quedó su querida ama.

En resolución, Yuuno levantó a Fate como pudo, pasando el brazo de esta por sus hombros y ayudándola caminar. Y la suerte, que sus cosas de bien en mejor les iba guiando, les mostró luego de caminar una pequeña legua un hostal que, a los ojos de Fate Testarossa Harlaown era una fábrica de pociones. Porfiaba el mago de apoyo que era hostal, y su compañera que no, sino fábrica; y tanto duró la porfía, que llegaron antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de sus pasos.

El dueño del hostal, al ver a ambos intentos de persona en semejantes condiciones, no dudó mucho en preguntar qué les había pasado. Yuuno comenzó a explicar que habían sido parte de una riña, pero la Enforcer, convencida de que estaba hablando con un hada madrina, se acercó medio desarmándose al mueble de la recepción y dijo:

-Hada madrina que eres presidenta de esta fábrica de pociones, necesito que me entregues, bajo la ley de la TSAB, un poco de aceite, vino, sal, y romero para hacer la poción que creo es bastante necesaria considerando la actual condición mía y de mi mago de apoyo.

Cuando el dueño la oyó, en vez de enojarse porque acababan de tratarlo de mujer, decidió dar a sus dos nuevos clientes por locos; y, porque no tenía muchas ganas de que después lo acusaran de maltrato, decidió otorgar todo lo que la Enforcer había pedido.

La malherida Enforcer tomó sus ingredientes, de los cuales hizo un compuesto, mezclándolo todo y dejándolo al sol para que fermentara un buen rato, hasta que le pareció que estaba a punto. Pidió alguna petaca para echarlo, pero como no hubo ninguna en el hostal, se resolvió ponerlo en una olla de lata, de quien el dueño hizo grata donación. Y luego realizó sobre la mezcla más de ochenta Rasengan y otros tantos meteoros de Pegaso, y en cada palabra hacía una pose diferente, con la idea de hacer que al brebaje le llegara la mayor cantidad de energía posible.

Hecho esto, quiso ella misma hacer luego la experiencia de aquel precioso bálsamo que ella se imaginaba; y así, bebió prácticamente la mitad de lo que había cocinado; y apenas lo acabó de beber, comenzó a vomitar de manera que no le quedó cosa en el estómago; y con la agitación del vómito le dio un sudor de muerte, por lo que Yuuno corrió en su ayuda mientras Arf ladraba desesperada, para luego pedirle una habitación y que la dejaran dormir. La Enforcer durmió tres horas, al cabo de las cuales despertó y se sintió aliviadísima de cuerpo, y en tal manera mejor de su golpiza que se tuvo por sana; y verdaderamente creyó que había acertado con la receta del liquido sanador de la Reina Lucy, y que con aquel remedio podría acometer de ahora en adelante, sin temor alguno, cualquier desgracia, batalla y aventuras, por peligrosas que fuesen.

Yuuno Scrya, todavía no podía creer que semejante combinación química nunca estipulada en libros tuviera el efecto que tuvo en Fate Testarossa Harlaown, así que por el bien de la ciencia y porque no perdía nada, rogo a su compañera que le diera a probar. Se lo concedió al Enforcer, y él, tomando la garrafa con ambas manos y de buena fe, se la echó a la boca, bebiendo lo suficiente como para dejar lo mismo que una lata de conservas en lo sobrante. Es el caso, que el estómago del pobre arqueólogo no debía ser tan fino como el de su compañera, y así, primero que vomitase, le dieron convulsiones y desmayos, tantos dolores y gritos, que pensó que se enfrentaba a su última hora; y, mientras se retorcía en el piso maldecía el brebaje que le habían dado. Viéndole así la Enforcer, le dijo con tono de regaño:

-Yo creo, Yuuno, que todo este mal te viene porque no eres Enforcer, porque estoy casi convencida que los efectos de esta poción solo funcionan en quienes lo son.

-¡Y AHORA ME LO VIENES A DECIR! –replicó Yuuno.

En esto, hizo su operación el brebaje, y comenzó el pobre mago de apoyo a desaguarse como un río, manchando toda su ropa sin que tuvieran oportunidad de salvarse. Sudaba y se retorcía de tal manera que todos los que fueron a ver por el alboroto creían que se le acababa la vida. Le duró esta tortura casi dos horas, al cabo de las cuales no quedó como su compañera, sino tan mal que apenas se podía sostener.

Pero la Enforcer, que como habíamos dicho, se sentía aliviada y sana, quiso partir luego a buscar aventuras, pareciéndole que el tiempo que estaba parada en ese lugar la alejaba de algo muy asombroso que estaba a punto de acontecer. Por eso sin pensarlo mucho, hizo a Yuuno quitarse la camisa y cambiársela a una velocidad de rayo, para luego tomar a Bardiche y encaminarse junto con los familiares y un apenas vivo Yuuno, que tenía que ayudar a caminar, a la salida más cercana.

Con las intenciones estaba de irse, cuando el dueño del hostal se cruzó en su camino y con voz muy grave y reposada le dijo:

-Le informo que los ingredientes y la cama que usó por tres horas no se van a pagar solos; no les cobraré por una noche porque no la pasaron, pero si me gustaría que me dieran al menos mil.

La Enforcer lo quedó mirando y dijo:

-Buena paga ya le he dado hada madrina, al mostrarle como se prepara el maravilloso brebaje de la curación, además, nunca he leído o visto que algún Enforcer tenga que pagar él mismo por sus gastos; todo corre por la TSAB y si quiere dinero ellos le proporcionaran todos los créditos interplanetarios que hagan falta.

-Señorita, ni yo soy mujer ni usted Enforcer, no existe esa organización ni la moneda de la que habla, el brebaje del que preparó no hace más que llevar a los hombres al borde de la muerte y necesito el dinero para mantener mi hostal.

-¿es usted hombre según dice? –preguntó Fate.

-y muy honrado –respondió el dueño.

-bueno… en ese caso… -fue todo lo que la Enforcer dijo antes de lanzar una patada a la entrepierna del hado madrino, para que luego de que este cayera al piso con los ojos abiertos como platos, caminar tranquilamente ayudando a Yuuno y dirigiéndose a donde las aventuras la llamaran.

Caminaron una buena cantidad de camino, hasta que llegando a un parque se toparon con una fuente; Yuuno, buscando recuperarse de lo que la poción le había hecho, fue con mucho deseo a hundir su cabeza en el agua, ignorando a su compañera que le dijo mil y una veces que si mal se sentía podía beber del brebaje otra vez.

En estas acciones iban, cuando vio Fate Testarossa Harlaown que por el camino que iban venía hacia ellos un enorme grupo de gente gritando y cantando; y, con solo verla, tomó a Yuuno del cuello de la camisa sacando su cabeza del agua y dijo:

-Este es el día, ¡oh Yuuno!, en el cual se ha de ver el bien que me tiene guardado mi suerte, este es el día, en el que se va a mostrar, más que nunca, mi poder de rayo ¿ves aquel grupo de soldados que allí se acerca, Yuuno? Pues ese es el ejército creado para enfrentar al tirano que gobierna estas tierras.

-En realidad, es una manifestación de trabajadores –dijo Yuuno ajustándose los lentes- y por ahí está la policía haciéndoles guardia.

Volvió a mirar la Enforcer, y se alegró de sobremanera, pensando que la policía era parte del ejército del tirano que venía a embestirse y a encontrarse con el ejército de la paz en mitad de esa espaciosa llanura. Y resulta que en realidad no eran más que personas pacificas que reclamaban sus derechos, gritando y pidiendo a más gente que se les uniera a su causa. Y con tanto ahínco afirmaba la ingeniosa Enforcer que eran ejércitos, que Yuuno optó por su salud creerle y decirle:

-Fate ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

-¿Qué? –dijo Fate-: favorecer y ayudar a los desvalidos. Y has de saber, Yuuno, que el ejército de la paz esta comandado por un revolucionario de nombre Lelouch, que busca la venganza contra el comandante del otro ejército.

-¿y por que querría este tal hombre adentrarse en una guerra?

-porque cuando pasas años esperando por justicia, a veces la única manera de conseguirla es con robots gigantes y misiles. Pero será mejor que primero veamos hacia dónde va el asunto, ya que es propicio de todo Enforcer conocer el problema antes de realizar la solución.

Con esta idea, se acomodaron en una de las colinas del parque, donde podían observar bien y escuchar a las dos partes que según la Enforcer eran ejércitos; llegando a sus oídos las siguientes razones:

-¡Hasta acá llega su trayecto, no tienen permitido pasar de esta calle! –gritó uno de los policías.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No nos moverán! –respondieron los trabajadores.

¡Válgame Dios! ¡Cuántos gritos de ánimo y de guerra oyó la loca Enforcer! Que para ella parecía que era el comandante quien les daba ánimo a los hombres, quienes respondían con gritos adrenalinicos a la batalla que estaba por comenzar.

-¡señores por favor! –gritaron los policías- ¡no queremos conflictos, retírense pacíficamente!

Comenzaron a retirarse los manifestantes, satisfechos de haber expresado su opinión y malestar; y pensó Yuuno que por fin saldrían de al menos un capítulo sin ser heridos, hasta que vio como su compañera corría colina abajo, con Bardiche en alto y Arf detrás de ella, hasta que ambas llegaron a donde se encontraba un hombre con megáfono, para que luego de quitárselo, la Enforcer dijera con orgullo y supremacía:

-¡Gente del pueblo que militan bajo la bandera de la libertad! ¡No se den por vencidos ahora, que aquí está la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown para ayudarles! ¡Juntos venceremos a la tiranía y traeremos la igualdad a este planeta!

Esto dicho, se adentró por medio de la multitud hasta llegar a los policías que estaban en primera fila, y comenzó a golpearlos con tanto coraje y denuedo como si de veras atacara a sus mortales enemigos. El resto, viendo como herían a sus compañeros, acertaron a tirar de un camión un enorme chorro de agua, que fue evadido hábilmente por nuestra Enforcer, para llegarle a una ancianita que pasaba por ahí. Tal acto de abuso de poder enojó a los trabajadores, que comenzaron la batalla más grande que se había visto, lanzando piedras y palos a los defensores del tirano, que sacaron la artillería pesada de bombas y demases para dispersar a los manifestantes.

Dio en esto un policía a nuestra Enforcer en las costillas. Viéndose ella herida y adolorida, se acordó de lo que le quedaba del brebaje mágico de la reina Lucy, sacó la botella y se la llevó a la boca y comenzó a echar la milagrosa poción en el estómago; mas, pareciera que su cuerpo reconoció la sustancia y antes de terminar, vomitó todo lo que tenía sobre quien estuviera al frente, botando su botella y haciéndola pedazos.

Oficiales y civiles se resbalaron con el vómito, los más desafortunados se cortaban con los vidrios rotos mientras Fate Testarossa Harlaown hacia lo que estaba en su poder para no desmayarse.

Todo este tiempo estuvo Yuuno Scrya en la colina, mirando las locuras que su compañera hacía, y se arrancaba los cabellos maldiciendo la hora en la que había dejado a Fate correr. Cuando un chorro de agua dispersó a la gente, partió él corriendo a toda velocidad con la intención de sacar a la Enforcer de ahí; y cuando parecía que la tenía, volvió a hacer efecto el brebaje, llegándole a él todo lo que le quedaba a la Enforcer de vida estomacal.

Mientras tanto, en una simple y famosa pastelería, estaba Carim Gracia disfrutando de los placeres dulces que le otorgaba la vida mientras escuchaba la televisión y era atendida por una pelirroja de mirada preocupada. Informó entonces la mujer del noticiero sobre los incidentes en cierta región de la ciudad de Uminari, captando la atención de los presentes cuando anunció que tenía las imágenes que mostraban cuando empezó todo el asunto.

Apareció en la pantalla una rubia chica, de indumentaria extravagante llevando al piso a policías armados con un solo golpe, y solo bastó esto para que la pelirroja mesera y la rubia Yakuza salieran del local; por caminos diferentes, pero con motivos similares en sus pensamientos.

* * *

¿querian mas Nanoha? pues mas Nanoha va a haber, de a poco claro, porque la verdad, este fic va a tener como minimo cuarenta capitulos; aparte, en el que sigue comienza la VERDADERA historia (que? que acaso creian que solo se iba a tratar de adaptar el quijote?)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Y recuerda, los mejores amigos, son los que... no, espera, aqui no va eso.

**Nota Aparte: **Acabo de comer la hamburguesa mas mala de la vida porque me dio flojera cocinarla adecuadamente y la meti en un microondas congelada por cinco minutos a potencia maxima.

* * *

**Capitulo 13: ****Donde nuestra ingeniosa Enforcer encuentra su primera Lost Logia, comenzando así la persecución más épica jamás realizada.**

Chrono Harlaown, siendo parte de las fuerzas especiales de la policía de Uminari, recibía toda la información que su rango le pudiera permitir, y las últimas semanas, había dejado sus días y sus noches en buscar a cierta Enforcer, que no podía entender cómo era posible que desapareciera de las áreas de rastreo.

En esas semanas también, tuvo que soportar a su madre y a las amigas de nuestra ingeniosa Enforcer cuando aún era solo Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Sobre todo a la de ojos azules y cabello cobrizo, ya que ni un día pasaba sin al menos una llamada para preguntar si algún progreso había en la búsqueda de su mejor amiga.

Por eso no se sorprendió, cuando después de que viera en la televisión a la causa de sus desvelos y se dirigiera al lugar del incidente en una patrulla, encontrarse con Nanoha Takamachi registrando el perímetro, acompañada de cerca por sus otras tres compañeras.

Tres veces intentó el hombre enviarlas a sus hogares, pero en todas fue ignorado olímpicamente; y considerando que estaban acompañadas por los guardaespaldas de la familia Bannings, que por cierto parecían usar toda su energía en buscar a la Enforcer, como si asuntos pendientes tuvieran, decidió que se quedaran siempre y cuando avisaran a la policía si encontraban algo.

Dentro de los detenidos no estaba Fate Testarossa Harlaown y aparte de un charco de vómito en el que muchos declararon resbalarse y herirse, no parecía que hubiera dejado rastro alguno; porque tan engatusados en la pelea estaban ambas partes, que nunca notaron a la causa de la misma irse. Chrono decidió entonces que lo mejor sería mantenerse alerta a cualquier cosa que ocurriera en esa área de seguridad, que fuera extraña y alarmante; ya que después de todo, su hermana, desde pequeña, parecía tener un don para meterse en problemas.

Lo que pasó en realidad, es que Yuuno convenció de salir a la Enforcer del conflicto, gritando que una bruja se había robado la reliquia del ejército de la paz y que era absolutamente necesario correr detrás de ella y reclamar el tesoro. Ni tres segundos se tardó la Enforcer en seguir el rumbo que Yuuno le indicaba, hasta que ambos terminaron perdidos otra vez.

-Me parece, Yuuno, que la bruja ha lanzado un hechizo para confundirnos y que hace que todas las calles se vean iguales. –dijo la Enforcer.

-O puede que hayamos entrado a un condominio.

-¡Tonterías! puedo sentir los residuos de magia, definitivamente es un hechizo. Pero tengo una carta de triunfo, que aquí mi familiar es experta en rastreo y no se inmuta por estas simples ilusiones.

Diciendo esto, la Enforcer soltó la correa de Arf, que luego de oler un rato a su alrededor, decidió irse por donde hubiera más aroma a comida.

Y así estuvieron una eterna media hora, hasta que llegaron a un muro que les impedía seguir su camino; tenía Yuuno la idea de darse media vuelta, pero la Enforcer se lo prohibió; argumentando que no podían echar marcha atrás ahora que habían encontrado el castillo de la bruja. Mil veces intentó decirle el mago de apoyo que eso era invadir la propiedad privada de lo que parecía ser una escuela internado, pero la Enforcer se negó a escuchar y encargándole a Bardiche por un momento, apiló unos cuantos basureros para hacer una escalera y saltar el muro.

Cayó al otro lado la Enforcer y comenzó a subir Yuuno, a duras penas llevando a Bardiche y todo lo demás consigo; una vez llegó a la cima, se acordó que tenía miedo a las alturas y se paralizó ahí mismo sin reaccionar a la molestia de su compañera que creía que se les podría escapar la bruja.

-Fate ¡al menos dame una mano! –lloriqueó el arqueólogo.

-¡salta y yo te haré flotar con mi magia! –aseguró la Enforcer.

-¡Fate con un demonio que tú no tien-CUIDADO!

La Enforcer miró a su izquierda, quedando frente a frente con un puño cerrado que se dirigía exactamente a su nariz. Yuuno pensó que hasta ahí quedaba su aventura, pero se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando con un movimiento suave y tranquilo la Enforcer echó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, evadiendo el golpe y haciendo que el agresor pasara de largo. Fate dio un salto alejándose de su atacante, mirándolo atentamente y notando los cabellos azulados y los ojos verdes llenos de desbordante pasión; a la Enforcer se le hacían familiares e iba a preguntarle a la chica un par de cosas, hasta que esta se acercó con un grito de guerra y seria intenciones de golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Fate no se inmutó por el acto, evadió los dos primeros golpes que fueron a su cara moviéndose de lado a lado, recibió una patada por el costado izquierdo que bloqueó y retuvo con ambas manos, su oponente saltó y giró para hacerle una tijera, pero la Enforcer lo vio y se agachó al tiempo que soltaba la pierna de la chica, que luego de girar en el aire completamente y caer de espaldas, lanzó una patada hacia atrás; la Enforcer rodó para evitar el golpe, se levantó al instante siguiente y comenzó a evadir el frenético ataque que vino sobre ella.

Yuuno no podía creer que la Fate Testarossa Harlaown que ahora estaba peleando fuera la misma que hace un rato había vomitado en medio de una manifestación de trabajadores, la Enforcer se movía sumamente rápido y mantenía una mirada seria implacable, era obvio que estaba estudiando a su atacante y que tarde o temprano acabaría terminando todo el encuentro con un solo golpe.

No bien había pensado esto el mago de apoyo, la Enforcer desapareció demasiado rápido de la vista suya y la de la chica de cabellos azules, para luego aparecer debajo de ella con una patada dirigida a barbilla, que impactó con una fuerza brutal sin que la otra pudiera defenderse, terminando en el piso derrotada y humillada.

-¡ya me acordé! –exclamó la Enforcer- ¡Tú te pareces muchísimo a Mikami la Cazafantasmas!

La chica en el piso la quedó mirando en lo que podía, confundida por semejante oración y también porque le daba vueltas la cabeza. Escucho un golpe seco y un quejido de dolor de otra persona y sintió dos miradas sobre si antes de perder la conciencia.

Cuando despertó ya era de noche, su cabeza ya no daba vueltas, pero tenía frio y hambre.

-¿ya estás mejor? –preguntó una voz suavemente.

Ella se irguió lo mejor y más rápido que pudo, para encontrarse con un hombre sonriente de ojos verdes, que tenía un chichón en la cabeza por alguna extraña razón. Se identificó como Subaru Nakajima cuando el chico preguntó su nombre y recibió como respuesta los nombres de los dos con los que se había encontrado antes.

Pregunto entonces Subaru a Fate, que sentada junto con Arf se encontraba, cuales era sus intenciones para entrar en su escuela sin permiso. La Enforcer le respondió con la verdad, aunque tan loca era que parecía mentira, así que decidió dejarlo en eso; sus razones para estar afuera eran diferentes, mas la Enforcer no le dejó decirlas, argumentando que ya las conocía y procedió entonces a relatar cómo fue que ella estaba también en una cacería de brujas, pero de ilegal, y por eso reacciono así al toparse con una de las Ases de la TSAB.

Subaru, que no era mala chica y tenía fama de ser generalmente amable y entusiasta, ofreció a ambos dormir en su cuarto hasta que amaneciera, y que ella los cubriría para la salida. La Enforcer lo tomó como una táctica de cacería y acepto, dejándose guiar por la figura de la chica con la que anteriormente había tenido una feroz batalla.

-actualmente estoy sola en mi habitación –contó Subaru mientras guiaba a los magos- y como tengo un camarote, uno de ustedes puede dormir en la cama de abajo; al otro lo acomodaremos en el piso con almohadas y frazadas.

-muchas gracias –respondió Yuuno- pero ¿no te traerá problemas que dejes entrar a desconocidos?

-si, pero la señora de la recepción es amiga mía y una persona muy amable, sé que los ayudara porque ustedes no se ven como gente deshonesta y peligrosa.

-Obviamente no lo somos –replicó la Enforcer- nuestros motivos no son nada más que la protección de la galaxia, peligrosos somos para los delincuentes, pero deshonestos jamás; y si algún día caigo en semejante pecado, no podría entonces mirar a los ojos de Nanoha sin sentir vergüenza… y eso, sería peor que la muerte.

-¿Nanoha? –preguntó la chica confundida.

-Nanoha es la joya de Uminari, la luz que me guía, la fuerza que me impulsa; es por ella que no temo al peligro y se aleja la muerte.

-¿te le has confesado ya? –dijo Subaru entendiendo la idea.

-lo haré cuando sea digna de ello.

La otra chica simplemente sonrió a la Enforcer, dándole apoyo mental y deseando que le correspondieran sus sentimientos si alguna vez se atrevía a confesarlos.

Llegaron a la entrada principal de un edificio grande, lleno de ventanas por todos lados y bastante iluminado, que Subaru definió como los dormitorios de las alumnas de primer año; con una sonrisa abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con el mismo infierno frente a sus ojos.

Tirada en el piso, en medio de un charco de sangre, estaba la señora de la recepción, una mujer de mediana edad, en cuyos ojos sin vida había quedado plasmado el miedo que sintió antes de morir. El resto de la recepción era un desastre, la mesas al revés y los sillones desgarrados, cajones en el piso y papeles por todos lados que se quedaban pegados a la pared gracias a la sangre seca.

Subaru se fue al piso en medio del shock, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y no sabía si tenía que llorar o dejar que la ira la consumiera. Yuuno se encontraba en condiciones similares, paralizado y sin respirar. La única que mantuvo la compostura fue la Enforcer, que sin importarle nada camino hasta el cuerpo, hasta fijarse como del charco salía un rastro de sangre; temiendo lo peor comenzó a seguirlo, tomando a Bardiche con ambas manos firmemente, preparándose para atacar por si la bruja aparecía utilizando el factor sorpresa.

El camino la guió hasta doblar en un pasillo, donde se encontró con otra vista igualmente terrorífica, la Enforcer llamó a Yuuno, quien necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para acercarse, solo para ver a lo que él pensó era una de las alumnas sentada en el piso, con un corte profundo en la yugular del cual la sangre parecía que seguía saliendo, aunque por lógica no podía ser así.

Mientras Yuuno cuestionaba quien podría hacer semejante barbaridad, la Enforcer volvió a donde se encontrara Subaru, que poco a poco salía de su estado inanimado y comenzaba a juntar lagrimas en sus ojos, a punto estaba de gritar y entrar en pánico, pero le Enforcer se agachó detrás de ella y con un abrazo firme pero gentil colocó su mano en la boca de la chica.

-No grites, puedes llorar si quieres, pero si gritas la bruja sabrá que estamos aquí –le dijo seriamente sin moverse un milímetro; Subaru reclamó como pudo, con palabras enmudecidas y movimientos violentos, mas la Enforcer no cedió y pronto Subaru se vio llorando en silencio y sin la mas mínima intención de gritar.

Fate le pidió a Yuuno que se ocupara de Subaru y llamara a la TSAB mientras ella iba a capturar a la bruja, su mago de apoyo le pidió que no se metiera en más problemas, ya que no podía saber si el asesino seguía aquí, pero la Enforcer lo ignoró, algo le decía que tenía que ir tras ella y averiguar que había en dicho castillo que requería matar para proteger.

Siguió entonces nuestra heroína el rastro de sangre que provenía de la segunda víctima, hasta que se encontró en una especie de bodega, donde el rastro desaparecía en medio de muchas cajas y fierros, en el piso había muchas baldosas rotas que dejaban al descubierto una tapa de alcantarillado que no debería estar ahí.

Fate Testarossa Harlaown bajó sin miedo, hasta que escuchó el chapoteo que indicaba que ya no podía continuar; de verdad se encontraba en el alcantarillado, por qué alguien haría semejante cosa de construir un edificio justo sobre una tapa no tenía mucho sentido, pero eso no pareció importarle a nuestra chica, que simplemente siguió adelante por donde su instinto la guiaba, creyendo que estaba siguiendo la presencia de magia de la bruja.

Caminó hasta que por un costado apreció una puerta, la abrió sin problemas notando que alguien ya había forzado la cerradura, caminó por un largo pasillo inundado hasta llegar a otra puerta.

La Enforcer podía escuchar a alguien adentro, estaba convencida de que estaba en la cámara principal del castillo y que al cruzar la puerta tendría que enfrentarse a una temible bruja. Fate Testarossa Harlaown respiró profundo, alzó a Bardiche, se encomendó a su amada Nanoha y abrió la puerta en un tiempo.

Quien sea que estuviera adentro pegó un grito de asombro al sentir la entrada de nuestra obstinada Enforcer, se volteó y al encontrar a la chica su expresión de miedo cambio a la de incredulidad. Y es que resulta que la que estaba parada en medio de la cámara a la que había ingresado Fate, no era nada más ni nada menos que una del grupo de doce que había jurado había matado a la ingeniosa Enforcer en el capítulo anterior.

-así que no era una bruja, sino que el androide numero dos… Due. –dijo la Enforcer colocándose en guardia.

-¿Quién, yo? –preguntó la otra confundida, mayoritariamente porque su nombre no era Due- no sé qué te fumaste ni que haces aquí, pero pareces tener un radar para meterte con nosotros.

-es el deber de todo Enforcer… ahora, en nombre de la TSAB, te informo que estas arrestada, bajo los cargos de homicidio y robo de reliquias.

-escucha mocosa, ya maté a dos que se quisieron meter en mi camino, no quiero gastar mi energía en ti así que… -Due hizo ademan de retirarse, pero la Enforcer no dio un milímetro de posibilidad. –escucha, voy a contar hasta tres, no me haré responsable de lo que te pase si no sales de mi camino.

La Enforcer comenzó a analizar el entorno para tener una idea de que estrategia de combate utilizar, era una cámara cuadrada, con agua que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y una pobre iluminación eléctrica en la parte superior, detrás de Due parecía haber una especie de altar, esta tapaba el centro y probablemente algo importante.

-Uno… -la Enforcer cerró más su guardia- ¡Tres!

El androide se abalanzó a la Enforcer, tomándola por sorpresa, en los nudillos de ambas manos tenía unas manoplas especiales, con cuchillos que sobresalían; probablemente el arma del crimen. Su rápido acercamiento apenas le dio tiempo a la Enforcer de echarse para atrás, logrando que la inusual arma le rasgara el abrigo, sin embargo no se dejó asustar por esto y apenas volvió a estar firme blandió a Bardiche, Due se abrió de piernas completamente evadiendo el ataque y devolviéndolo girando en el piso buscando hacer caer a la Enforcer, Fate apoyó en el suelo la base de Bardiche lo más rápido que pudo, efectivamente deteniendo la patada.

Due era ágil como un gato, el agua no impidió que saliera rápido del rango de contraataque de la Enforcer para luego cargar otra vez, su primer golpe chocó con Bardiche, Fate giró su arma doblándole el brazo y haciendo que se arrodillara, recibiendo una patada en la quijada momentos después.

Con la boca sangrando Due comenzó a jugar sucio, pateó el agua de alcantarillado cegando a la Enforcer y lanzó dos golpes certeros que Fate evadió porque la suerte estaba de su lado ese día; hasta que llegó el tercero y pasó muy, muy cerca de su torso; uno que debió matarla si no fuera por sus buenos reflejos, pero que aun así dejo tres heridas abiertas en su costado derecho, y que al instante comenzó a sangrar.

Su velocidad disminuyó con el dolor que sentía, la fuerza de la Enforcer estaba cargada a su lado dominante y Due se aprovechó de esto; comenzó a atacar como si no hubiera mañana, concentrándose en el lado derecho de la Enforcer.

Con la mitad de su Barrier Jacket rasgada la Enforcer tenía que pensar rápido, cuando el androide vino hacia ella de nuevo, simplemente soltó a Bardiche, cerró su guardia, se acercó a ella y le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara, parándola en seco. Le Enforcer iba aprovechar esa oportunidad para acabar con el androide, pero una fuerza descomunal, que pareció provenir de ninguna parte la empujo azotándola contra la pared, tan brutalmente que parecía que perdía la conciencia.

Due se levantó con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en el rostro, riendo por lo bajo y paseando entre sus dedos una pequeña joya de color azul.

Fate se mantenía en pie solo con la fuerza de voluntad, su cuerpo nunca se fue al piso, porque era ley de los Enforcer nunca caer, y por su orgullo que nunca lo haría. Y en ese momento solo le quedaba una sola carta si quería triunfar…

Magia.

Tomó a Bardiche que gracias a lo que sea que haya ocurrido se encontraba cerca de ella, comenzó a concentrarse y a decir su conjuro:

- Arukas, Krutas, Eygias. Dioses celestiales que iluminan todo, descended hasta nosotros ahora que yo os guío…

-¡así que la niñita quiere usar magia! –rió el androide- ¡pero si la magia no existe!

-… Baruel, Zaluel, Browzel…

-¡bienvenida a la realidad! –gritó Due corriendo con una mirada asesina hacia la Enforcer.

Si alguien estuviera ahí presente, vería todo lo que ocurrió en cámara lenta, el enorme esfuerzo que representó para Fate alzar a Bardiche y la mirada escalofriante Due, que luego pasó a miedo cuando notó como el arma de la Enforcer tomaba todos los cables de la mala conexión eléctrica de la cámara en la que se encontraban:

-¡THUNDER…

Fue entonces consciente de todo, de la electricidad que comenzó a rodear al hacha cuando arranco los cables, de toda el agua que había en el piso, que ella misma estaba empapada y que ya no había vuelta que darle, que no podía correr o pedir piedad; maldita la hora en que decidió que usar el agua sería buena idea, ahora su misma estupidez la había condenado.

-…RAGE!

Un solo segundo duraron los rayos y el golpe de corriente, un solo segundo sintió Due el dolor en todo su cuerpo a manos de una Enforcer bendecida por las coincidencias, un solo segundo y después fue la oscuridad.

Agotada y jadeante, se acercó la Enforcer a su enemiga inconsciente, no creía que la hubiera matado, pero si herido lo suficiente como para que estuviera un par de semanas en el hospital. Y si a ella no le ocurrió nada con el tremendo corto circuito que provocó, fue porque de tanto reforzar a Bardiche y a sus zapatos con plástico y goma amarilla, los dos quedaron casi como aislantes, solo dejando pasar un cosquilleo a través de su cuerpo.

Decía entonces que se acercó a la mujer y recogió la joya azul que brillaba a su lado; y como se regocijó la Enforcer al darse cuenta que había encontrado su primera Lost Logia, se imaginó el reconocimiento que recibiría y la mirada de orgullo que le otorgaría su adorada.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando escucho la voz de Yuuno, así que salió a recibirlo; el arqueólogo venia con el hurón y con Arf que aparentemente habían insistido en seguirlo, y al encontrarse con la Enforcer herida y sangrando; no pudo evitar preocuparse y demandar explicaciones.

La Enforcer no le prestó la mayor atención, simplemente le dio la Lost Logia para que la examinara y la guardara; y luego le ordenó amarrar al androide con cadenas mágicas. Yuuno obviamente no las tenía, pero usó los cables y la apretó de manera decente.

Fate no quiso volver a donde estaba Subaru, ya que a ella su instinto le decía que aquel alcantarillado la llevaría a su nueva aventura y a un centro médico de la TSAB, donde podría reparar también su Barrier Jacket; Yuuno aceptó sin hacerse de rogar mucho, de cualquier manera, no quería estar ahí cuando llegara la policía.

Chrono Harlaown, siendo parte de las fuerzas especiales de la policía de Uminari, fue el primero en recibir la información de que alguien había denunciado un doble homicidio cerca de donde había ocurrido el incidente de la manifestación de trabajadores. Partió lo más rápido que pudo rogando que su hermana no tuviera nada que ver; y allá mismo se encontró con la chica pelirroja que lo estuvo molestando todo el día, conversando con una chica de cabellos azules que parecía estar desconsolada, ahí a Chrono se le acabó la paciencia, y se acercó con paso firme para regañar a Nanoha.

A dos pasos estaba cuando escucho a la otra chica decir "… y luego la que se creía Enforcer…" y su interés se despertó; se colocó al lado de Nanoha, se presentó a la chica que dijo su nombre era Subaru y le pidió que le relatara que había pasado con la que se creía Enforcer.

Subaru le contó todo con lujo de detalles, desde como los encontró en el techo a como desaparecieron después de entrar en la bodega. Chrono mandó a un equipo a revisar dicho lugar y una gran sorpresa se llevó cuando los vio llegar con una mujer amarrada con cables que no quiso cooperar con la investigación.

A punto estaba Chrono de irse, llevándose a Subaru consigo para tenerla de testigo y dejando a Nanoha con los guardaespaldas de los Bannings, cuando en el cielo aparecieron tres helicópteros negros, de estos salieron cuerdas y por ahí comenzaron a bajar personas vestidas de negro igualmente y armadas hasta los dientes.

-¡Yakuza! –gritó uno de los oficiales y Chrono sacó su arma y ordenó a sus hombres que se movieran.

En los pasillos del edificio comenzó un tiroteo, los Yakuza se abrieron paso entre oficiales sin siquiera molestarse en mirar las habitaciones de las estudiantes, bajaron al primer piso y se dirigieron al alcantarillado con el resto de los hombres de Chrono pisándoles los talones.

Al final Chrono y dos de los suyos llegaron a la cámara en la que la Enforcer había luchado anteriormente y se encontraron con un Yakuza que luego de haber matado a un oficial estaba mirando tranquilamente el altar de piedra, casi hipnotizado por el objeto.

Chrono le ordenó que dejara el arma y que se rindiera, el tipo se giró, lo vio a los ojos y no le respondió; simplemente alzó su arma y se dio un disparo en la cabeza.


End file.
